Nagano-Ken 1: La Mujer de Rojo
by Greykushiro
Summary: Un grotesco crimen ha salido a la luz tras 3 años en las sombras y varios policías de Nagano tomarán cartas en el asunto para dar con la más sangrienta y psicópata asesina de los bosques de Nagano: "La Mujer de Rojo". ¡Pasado y presente se verán las caras en este caso! (Primer caso de "Nagano-Ken": la historia principal)
1. Capítulo 1: Mujer Roja

_-¡Corre! ¡Nos va a matar!-gritaba un joven policía en prácticas._

_Él y su compañero corrían desesperados por el bosque en busca de un escondite. Lo que fuera que les persiguiera, era rápido como el viento y les pisaba los talones. Corrían lo más rápido de lo que podían y se tenían que agarrar su gorras para que no se les volara._

_-¡¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea de perseguirla?!-gritó el policía pálido a su compañero, que le llevaba unas cuantas zancadas._

_-¡Yo pensé que la atraparíamos y todo sería más fácil!-gritaba el policía moreno agarrándose su gorra con fuerza-¡Si llegamos a atraparla, hubiéramos pasado a la historia!_

_-¡Pues ahora pasaremos a la historia como sus dos siguientes víctimas!_

_-¡Tú calla y corre!_

_El cansancio ya empezaba a notarse en ambos jóvenes y, con muy mala suerte, el más atrasado en la huida se tropezó con una rama y cayó de bruces al suelo. Su compañero, al darse cuenta de que no le seguía, tragó saliva y volvió a por él para socorrerle. Le agarró del barzo para levantarle:_

_-¡Vamos!_

_-¡No puedo más!_

_Pero una rama rompiéndose les hizo girarse para encontrarse a su perseguidor... Una mujer manchada de sangre con un cuchillo de carnicero les miraba burlonamente:_

_-Pero mira que dos mozuelos me he encontrado... Ya no podréis seguir huyendo-mientras decía esto, chupó el cuchillo quitándole la sangre._

_A ambos policías se les heló la sangre cuando la mujer les miró siniestramente. _

_-¡Su... Su instinto asesino es muy fuerte!-dijo el policía moreno mientras caía de rodillas al lado de su compañero-¡O-Oye! ¡Hay que salir de aquí volando...!_

_Pero al girarse, vio a su compañero completamente asustado y en estado de shock. Con sólo mirarla a los ojos, ambos habían visto sus muertes a manos de aquella psicópata. La mujer empezó a caminar hacia ellos dispuesta a blandir su cuchillo sobre ellos._

_-¿Por quién empezaré?-vacilaba-Ambos tenéis una sangre muy rica..._

_-O-Oye...-reaccionó el policía pálido-H-hay una forma de escapar..._

_-Lo sé..._

_-No. ¡No la hay!-gritó la mujer tirándose contra el policía pálido y agarrándole del cuello._

_Después, ante la mirada asustada del otro policía, subió su cuchillo y apuntó hacia él._

_-¡Déjame probar tu sangre!_

_-¡NOOO! ¡SUÉLTALEEE!_

_Se hizo el silencio en todo el bosque... Lo único que se oyó fue la sangre derramándose..._

_**CAPÍTULO 1: MUJER ROJA**_

_-Un crimen hundido en el rojo sangre será sacado a la superficie...-_

-¡NOOOO! ¡NNNOOOOO!

-¡Kan-chan!-se oyó una voz femenina.

Al abrir los ojos, o el ojo mejor dicho, vio a la detective Uehara mirándole preocupado. Se levantó como un resorte de la cama para observar que todo estaba en calma... No había bosque, no había mujer, no había sangre...

-¿Te ocurre algo? No has parado de gritar durante toda la noche...

-¡Ah! Habrá sido una pesadilla...-intentaba tranquilizarse-Vuelve a dormirte.

-¡¿Cómo que me vuelva a dormir?! ¡Kan-chan, con las 7 de la mañana! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué no me has avisado?!-se quejó mientras se levantaba de la cama a todo correr.

-Porque estuviste muy enfrascado en un caso por la noche y viniste hecho polvo-le respondió mientras se iba al baño y se peinaba.

Yamato suspiró ante la bondad de su subordinada y se empezó a quitar el pijama para ponerse su habitual vestimenta. Tras peinarse, un olor nauseabundo invadió la casa.

-Oh, no...-se pegó una palmada en la cara.

Oh, sí. Al bajar al comedor, pudo ver en su taza el café que sabía a todo menos a café de Uehara, quién estaba sentada en el sitio de enfrente con una sonrisa.

-Hoy lo he preparado con un nuevo truco.

-No...-dijo Yamato metiendo la cuchara y sacándola toda descompuesta-Si se nota...

-¿No te lo vas a tomar?-le miró con tristeza.

-¡Ah! ¡P-por supuesto! ¡V-vete a fregar los platos mientras acabo!

Aquella era la excusa que siempre ponía para ir al baño y tirarlo todo por el retrete. Pero, aquel día, no funcionaría...

-Quiero ver tu cara de felicidad mientras te lo tomas-sonrió inocentemente Uehara.

Yamato tragó saliva... ¡No sabía cómo salir de aquel apuro! Sólo había una solución...

(Central de Nagano)

-¡Buenos días!-saludó muy enérgica Uehara a sus compañeros policías.

-Buenos días, detective Uehara. Por cierto, ¿y el inspector Yamato?

-Pues ha ido al baño corriendo nada más llegar...

Todos los policías tragaron saliva al oír eso.

-Se nos ha ido un buen camarada...

-Sí...

-¿De qué habláis?

-¡De nada!

Era alucinante que Uehara no se diera cuenta que Dios no la había traído al mundo precisamente para preparar café...

Por el pasillo, Yamato iba agarrándose el estómago mientras respiraba hondo.

-He echado la primera papilla... Creo que esta mujer quiere matarme...

-Hombre, Yamato-le llamó una voz femenina autoritaria.

Al girarse, vio a una muejr de su edad de pelo negro y gafas. Su piel pálida la había hecho parecerse mucho a Drácula en Halloween. Aquella mujer era la inspectora Satake o doctora Satake. Se encargaba de administrar la información y también hacía las veces de forense. Toda la Central está detrás de ella al ser una mujer solitaria, fría, callada y autoritaria.

-Debo algún día estudiarte el estómago porque no puedo entender cómo aún no te has muerto-sonrió gélidamente.

-En serio. ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan sádica y directa?

-No puedo. Es mi personalidad. Dile tú a la detective Uehara que deje de poner cianuro de potasio en el café porque casi no me queda.

Yamato empalideció al oír eso y Satake se rió.

-Era broma.

-¡Deja de decir todo tan seria, que parece verdad!

-Esos berridos sólo pueden venir de una persona...-se oyó detrás de ellos una voz refinada.

Al girarse vieron a un hombre bien vestido y con un peinado de lo má sofisticado y cuidado. Sus ojos grises les miraron burlándose de ellos.

-El gran ispector Yamato, alias: El pregonero de la Central.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, inspector Nakamura, alias: El pijo de la Central-se picó Yamato.

-Podrías haber buscado otro alias mejor... Me has decepcionado-dijo poniéndose los dedos en la frente.

-¡¿De verdad no hay personas mejores que vosotros con las que me podría haber encontrado hoy?!

-Habrá sido el destino-sonrió Satake.

-El destino... Algo tan desigual e impredecible...-dramatizó Nakamura.

En aquel momento, Yamato planeaba suicidarse tomándose otro café. Una policía sádica y un inspector poeta y pijo... Vaya par...

-Por cierto, ¿has preparado lo que vas a decir?-le interrumpió Satake.

-¿Decir?

-Sí, a la prensa.

-¡¿Prensa?!-se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Vaya cabeza, por los antiguos samuráis del periodo Edo. ¿Te has olvidado que hoy es la rueda de prensa?

Antes de que respondiera, Nakamura le tapó la boca.

-No respondas. Es evidente que sí-suspiró-. Al menos, espero que el chulo lo haya preparado-dijo mirando de reojo hacia atrás.

-¿Chulo?

-Al parecer, ya ha llegado...-cruzó los brazos Satake-Cuando llega, toda la Central se impregna de un aroma seguro y frío a la vez...

Los tres miraban el ascensor con espectación para ver salir a un hombrecillo cabezón y con una voz rechinante que a ninguno de la Central de Nagano le hubiera gustado oír.

-¡Buenos días, mis leales amigos de Nagano! ¡Aquí está el gran inspector de Gunma, Misao Yamamura!-levantó la mano con autoridad.

Todos los policías pasaron de él y volvieron a sus charlas. Nakamura suspiró y Yamato lo miró con asco:

-¡¿Se puede saber que hace aquí el idiota de Gunma?!

Yamamura, al oír eso, se acercó al grupo:

-¡Mi buen amigo! ¡Soy el inspector Yamamura, a ver si lo aprende! ¡Y estoy aquí para una algo de prensa...!

-Rueda de prensa-le corrigió Satake.

-La rueda de prensa, mi querido Yamato, trata de unos sangrientos asesinatos entre Gunma y Nagano hace tres años. Es normal que venga un inspector de Gunma... Aunque me esperaba algo mejor.

Yamamura se picó al oír eso:

-Soy el mejor de Gunma para que lo sepas, pijo de las narices-se dio aires de superioridad poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-Ahí se nota lo necesitada que está Gunma de policías competentes...-suspiró Satake.

-Tenemos muchos policías competentes en Gunma, señorita.

-¡Pues di a uno de esos policías competentes que venga!

-¡Pero si ya he venido yo!

-Qué par... Vaya ánimos me dáis para venir a la Central...-sonó una voz masculina detrás de ellos.

Nakamura se giró picado, al igual que Yamato, y Satake sonrió. Detrás de ellos estaba el inspector Morofushi quitándose el abrigo.

-Si tengo que hablar con vosotros en la rueda de prensa, acabaremos a sillazos...

-No te digo yo que no-dijo en voz baja Yamato.

Ahora sí. Ahora estaban todos los personajes con los que no le gustaría haberse encontrado aquella mañana...

En la planta superior, Uehara hablaba con su mejor amiga, la detective Ryoko, una chica algo más joven que ella y que era la subordinada de la inspectora Satake.

-¿Viste la película de anoche, Uehara? ¡Estuvo genial!

-Sí. La vi nada más llegar.

-¡Que buenorro estaba el samurái! ¡Ya no hay chicos como esos!

-Bueno, tampoco creas eso...-intentaba tranquilizarla.

-¡Buenos días!-entró un chico de la misma edad que Ryoko-¿Qué tal la noche?

-Buenos días, Takuto-le saludaron ambas chicas.

Takuto era otro detective novato, al igual que Satake, pero éste era subordinado de Nakamura.

-¿Q-qué tal has dormido, Ryoko?-preguntó algo tímido.

-Muy bien-levantó el pulgar.

Uehara no pudo evitar sonreír. Era obvio que Takuto estaba enamorado de Ryoko, pero Ryoko no se daba cuenta de nada... Ambos eran conocidos bajo el alias, según Nakamura, los pesados de la Central. Y es que se habían ganado esa reputación porque... ¡Eran más pesados que una vaca en brazos! ¡No se les podía dirigir la palabra porque se te pegaban como una lapa! Y Uehara había cometido aquel error... Pero fue rescatada por otro detective que apareció en aquel momento.

-Buenos días-dijo inocentemente.

-Buenos días, detective Yasuke.

Yasuke era un detective algo regordete y muy novato, casi que este año empezó a ejercer de policía. Su gran inocencia y calidez, sus dos características fundamentales, eran muy opuestas a las de su superior, que no era otro que el inspector Morofushi, frío y calculador. Anteriormente, Yasuke formaba parte de la Comisaría de Arano pero al conocer al inspector Morofushi, le siguió hasta la Central para ser tan buen policía como él, autoproclamándose su fan número uno. Misteriosamente, Koumei, mote del inspector Morofushi puesto por Yamato, accedió.

-¿Viste anoche Samuráis vs Gladiadores?

-No... Tenía que firmar unos papeles del caso...-se rascó la cabeza Yasuke.

Viendo a aquellos tres, Uehara se dio cuenta que ella era la más experimentada como detective y siempre les ayuadaba cuando estaban en problemas, aunque Takuto y Ryoko nacieron con unas habiliadades innatas en aquel campo de la investigación que hacía temblar a las demás prefecturas...

-¡Ya va a empezar!-entró una detective en la sala-¡Va a empezar la rueda de prensa!

(Sala de Prensa)

En la sala de prensa se congregó cincuenta reporteros esperando a oír la información que necesitaban para las noticias de la tarde. En la mesa larga con cuatro sitios y con una gran lona azul sobre ella, estaban sentados el isnepctor Yamato, el inspector Morofushi, el inspector Yamamura y el superintendente de Nagano, Shikatsuno, un hombre calvo, musculoso y conocido por su dureza contra sus subordinados llevándose el alias de la mano de hierro de la Central. Este alias no se lo había dado Nakamura, sino la propia prensa...

-No hemos reunido aquí para hablar sobre el caso que nos incumbió a ambas prefecturas hace tres años. El caso consistió en una mujer psicópata que mató a su marido a cuchillazos y mató a más de un policía que intentó dar con ella. Hace poco, se encontró su cuerpo en un pantano y su cuchillo al lado. Hemos verificado que el cuerpo es de ella al compararle con el cordón umbilical que guardaba su madre. Daremos por finalizado el caso mañana por la noche, no sin antes poner nuestra información a vuestro alcance para que se muestre nuestra transparencia. Tengo a mi lado a los inspectores Yamato y Morofushi de Nagano, y al otro lado... al inspector de Gunma...

Yamato sonrió al ver que no le hizo mucha gracia decir aquello.

-Puede comenzar la ronda de preguntas.

Todo el mundo se cayó. Yamato empezó a pensar qué responder ante cualquier pregunta y rezaba que Yamamura no estropeara nada...

-Inspector Yamamura... ¿Cómo es que Gunma no se puso rápidamente a buscar a la asesina?

-Obviamente, no podíamos centrarnos en un solo caso. Nuestra prefectura tiene muchos más crímenes que esta-se dio importancia.

-No me extraña...-pensó Yamato-Siempre el detective Mouri va más por allí...

-Pero estuvieron a punto de pillarla, ¿no?

-Sí. Pero decidimos dejársela a nuestros compañeros de Nagano.

-Seguro...

-Inspector Yamato, tenemos entendido que fue usted quien encontró el arma del crimen en un arbusto. ¿Qué pasó para dar con ella?

-Me encontraba en un Koban con mi compañero Morofushi...-se fijó que se rio por lo bajo y le pegó una patada en la espinilla-cuando vimos en las noticias que apareció en el bosque cercano de nuestra posición y emprendimos un viaje para buscarla. Vimos varias prendas rojas por el suelo y vi el cuchillo en unos matorrales.

-¿Es verdad que no estaba oxidado?

-En efecto...

-Entonces, ¿cómo se puede constatar que ese era el cuchillo?

-Porque analizamos la sangre y dio positivo con las víctimas.

-Inspector Morofushi, ¿es verdad que a ustedes también se os escapó?

-Como ha dicho, estábamos en un Koban, así que éramos muy novatos-intentaba ocultar su dolor de pierna.

-¿Con esto se explica la ineficiencia de la policía de Nagano?

Al oír eso, Shikatsuno pegó un golpe a la mesa furioso:

-¡Varios policías han muerto protegiendo esta prefectura! ¡Ellos nos han llevado a resolver los mejores delitos!

-¿Indica que ellos iban a morir desde el principio?-sonrió el periodista.

Yamato y Koumei miraron mal a aquel periodista. Aquel hombre era la peor pesadilla en una rueda de prensa, ya que se dedicaba a criticar a la gente y sus revistas eran muy leídas por todo Nagano.

-¡Nosotros no utilizamos a nuestros policías como peones como usted nos utiliza a nosotros para sus titulares! ¡Si no hay más preguntas, cierro la sesión!

Todos los periodistas intentaron hacer más preguntas, pero los policías no querían responder ante nada, gracias aquel gracioso...

Fuera de la sala, Uehara les esperaba junto con sus demás compañeros.

-Ese Usigome... ¡Le voy a meter una patada en sus partes!-gritó Ryoko.

-Eso es lo que quiere que hagamos-respondió Nakamura.

-¡Y luego está ese inútil de Gunma dándoselas de listo!

-Perdone, inspector esmirriado...

-¡¿Qué me has llamado?!-le cogió de la pechera.

-N-nada...

-¿Nos vamos a comer para olvidar todo esto?-preguntó Yasuke intentado calmarles.

-Me parece buena idea-respondió Koumei-. No quiero ver a Shikatsuno dándonos voces...

Satake, que se mantuvo callada durante la charla y la caminata hasta el restaurante. cogió del brazo a Morofushi y a Yamato.

-Quiero hablar con vosotros un momento...

Los demás les miraron confusos, pero Yamato les dijo que fueran a coger mesa (y que no dejaran a Uehara acercarse a la máquina de cafés).

-No me gusta que la gente mienta, Yamato.

-¿He mentido en algo?

-Sí. Cuando el periodista te preguntó sobre el cuchillo oxidado, miraste a Morofushi en busca de una respuesta.

-Yo no hice eso.

-Aunque fuera sólo un segundo, tu mente lo hizo inconscientemente... ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir en realidad? ¿Por qué dudaste en esa pregunta?

-¡Qué no dudé!

-Recuerda que puedo saber cuando alguien miente. Además, Morofushi lo supo antes que yo.

-En efecto. Te preguntaron por la oxidación y no supiste dar ninguna explicación del porqué. ¿Sigues creyéndote eso?

-¿Creyéndose qué?-preguntó confusa.

-Cuando encontramos el cuerpo en un pantano, yo dije que sí que era de la mujer, pero Kansuke no estaba muy seguro.

-Por eso me mandasteis que hiciera los análisis del cordón umbilical.

-Dieron positivo tal tal y como sospeché.

-¡Tú sólo te basaste en que iba de rojo!

-¿Y en que querías que me fijara cuando se la apoda "La Mujer de Rojo"?

-Entonces, sigues sospechando que...

-Sí...

_Un Yamato joven y un Koumei joven consiguieron escapar de la muerte. Corriendo por el bosque hasta la ciudad, oyeron a la mujer gritar:_

_-¡Nunca moriré hasta haber probado vuestra sangre!_

-¿Sigues pensando en aquello que nos dijo?

-Sí... Desde entonces, no ha matado a más policías hasta encontrarla en el pantano...

-Reconócelo, Yamato... Esa mujer está muerta.

-¡No! ¡Tengo la impresión de que sigue viva y que nosotros seremos sus siguientes víctimas!

-Venga ya...

Los tres hablaban sin darse cuenta que el ambicioso periodista Usigome les espiaba y ahora se reía al haber encontrado el mejor titular de su carrera...

Tras una larga conversación, Yamato se cansó de dar razones y se fue a la mesa, dejando solos a Satake y a Koumei.

-¿Tú que crees, Morofushi?

-Está muerta y eso sólo importa.

Koumei se fue a la mesa siendo observado antentamente por Satake:

-Una postura inflexible que se adentra al peligro sin retroceder, pero... ¿por qué dudas? ¿Piensas que "La Mujer de Rojo" sigue viva? Si eso piensas tú... Debe ser verdad...

(Bosque de Karuizawa)

En un camping, una familia comía alegre sin saber que aquella sería su última comida ya que una mujer les observaba sonriendo y empuñando un cuchillo carnicero detrás de un árbol...

_-¡¿Está viva en realidad "La Mujer de Rojo"?!-_

**_TAL Y COMO DIJE, VOY A ESCRIBIR HISTORIAS LARGAS DEL TRÍO DE NAGANO PORQUE SE LAS MERECEN! SON MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS DE DC :3 LOS QUE SIGAN EL MANGA DE DC, SE DARÁN CUENTA QUE ESTÁ UN POCO AMBIENTADO EN EL CASO DE LA MUJER DE ROJO, PERO NO TODO SERÁ IGUAL :) _**

**_TARDARÉ EN ACTUALIZAR POR CULPA DE LAS CLASES, ASÍ QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN :D_**

**_¡TODO COMENTARIO, OPINIÓN O IDEA ES BIEN RECIBIDA!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Caso Rojo

_**CAPÍTULO 2: CASO ROJO**_

_-"El misterio es la cosa más bonita que podemos experimentar. Es la fuente de todo arte y ciencia verdaderos." (Albert Einstein)-_

(Bosque de Karuizawa)

Una familia compuesta por los padres, los abuelos y un niño de no más de 7 años terminaban de comer y se disponían a recoger la mesa para emprender la vuelta a casa.

-¡Muy rica estaba la comida, querida!-le dio un beso el padre a la madre.

-¡Papá!-le tiró de la manga el niño-¡Necesito ir al baño!

-Pues date prisa, bribón-se rio el abuelo-. O nos iremos sin ti.

-¡Vale!

El niño corrió hacia los baños del camping como si la vida le fuera en ello. Tras varios minutos en el baño, el niño se dirigió a los grifos a lavarse las manos mientras tarareaba contento una canción que acababa de aprender de su abuelo mientras iban en el coche. Mientras se secaba las manos, oyó gritar a su madre y, horrorizado y asustado, abrió un poco la puerta del baño.

-¿Mamá?

-¡No salgas, Hiroto!-le advirtió su padre.

Hiroto, asustado, miró hacia donde se encontraba su familia, la cual ahora era apuñalada vilmente por una mujer de cabello largo con un cuchillo. El niño entró en pánico y se le escapó un grito, el cual llegó a oídos de la mujer, que se giró con toda su cara manchada de sangre y sonrió al ver la cara del pequeño horrorizada. Tras ver que sus víctimas ya no se movían, se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a los aseos en busca del pequeño. Hiroto, al ver a la mujer acercarse, se escondió en uno de los baños y cerró con llave. Los pasos de la mujer retumbaban en el lugar mientras abría con fuerza las puertas de los baños buscando a aquel niño que intentaba mantenerse con vida en aquel momento...

De pronto, oyó otros pasos y notó que la mujer paró de abrir las puertas y hubo un gran silencio en el cual su respiración acelerada delataba su lugar. Se acurrucó en una esquina temblando y pensando que la mujer estaba ahora riéndose al saber dónde se encontraba, pero el ruido de una ventana rompiéndose y el sonido de alguien corriendo por la hierba mientras se alejaba del lugar le tranquilizó un poco. Pero poco duraría esa tranquilidad... El pestillo de su puerta empezó a girarse lentamente y Hiroto pensó que le daría un paro cardíaco cuando viera a aquella mujer manchada de sangre con su cuchillo apuntándole. Pero quien abrió la puerta no era una mujer, sino un hombre con capa, antifaz y sombrero de copa todo negro. El hombre le dirigió una sonrisa gélida al verle temblar al lado del retrete:

-No tiembles más, cachorrito-intentó tranquilizarle, aunque parecía más que se estaba burlando de él-. El peligro ya ha pasado. Es hora de salir de la cueva.

-¿Q-Quién eres?-preguntó Hiroto sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-No te gustaría saberlo...-se rio el misterioso hombre-Te puedes considerar afortunado, cachorrito. Has sido el único en sobrevivir.

Hiroto recordó asustado a sus padres y abuelos siendo apuñalados por aquella mujer.

-¿E-Están muertos?

-Evidentemente. Pero no es momento de venirse abajo. Los lobos deben sobrevivir alguna vez sin su manada para volverse fuertes, y ahora te ha tocado a ti.

-¿Q-Qué voy a hacer ahora?-dijo llorando.

-Esa es tu decisión, pero lo que quiero es que me hagas un recado-y de su bolsillo de la chaqueta sacó una carta-. Dale esto a un amigo mío.

El niño estrechó el brazo para coger la carta y la miró de reojo.

-¿Y-Y quién es?

-Ya lo sabrás cuando llegue la hora-sonrió el hombre-. Bueno, ve llamando a la policía, cachorrito-se colocó el sombrero de copa mientras miraba al niño-. Aquí hay un caso que hay que resolver...

(Central de Nagano)

La oficina del superintendente era una de las más grandes de toda la Central, y no era de extrañar. Desde sus amplios ventanales, que daban detrás de su mesa equipada con ordenador, teléfono y múltiples archivos, se podía ver toda la ciudad de Nagano de un extremo a otro. El superintendente Shikatsuno se encontraba hablando por teléfono, cuando un agente irrumpió en la sala corriendo. Shikatsuno le fulminó con la mirada y el agente tragó saliva.

-No me hubiera presentado así si no fuera importante, señor-le puso una revista en la mesa.

Shikatsuno, con un gesto con la mano, mandó salir al agente para terminar la conversación por el teléfono.

-¡Qué panda de inútiles tengo en esta Central! ¡Si llego a estar en el baño, seguro que ni se corta para entrar!-exclamó enfadado mientras cogía la revista.

Al verla, su expresión de enfado se tornó a una sorprendida y no tardó en retumbar su voz por toda la Central. Asustado, el agente entró cuidadosamente.

-¿Q-Qué va a hacer, señor?

-¡TRAÉMELOS! ¡TRÁEME A ESOS DOS INÚTILES!

-¿Q-Quiénes, señor?

-¡¿Es que debo hacerlo yo todo?!-encendió el megáfono-¡Los dos inútiles de la 1ª división, que suban inmediatamente!

La orden retumbó por toda la Central. En la planta de los detectives, Takuto y Ryoko tragaban saliva asustados:

-¿Qué habremos hecho ahora?

-¡Yo, por ahora, nada!

La inspectora Satake, que se encontraba con ellos buscando unos archivos, suspiró:

-Creo que no se refiere a vosotros...

En pocos minutos, y acertando la creencia, los que se presentaron el la oficina del superintenente no eran ni Takuto ni Ryoko, sino Yamato y Koumei.

-Siempre es un placer recibir una llamada suya, señor-intentó calmar los ánimos Koumei.

-¡Mucho canchondeo veo yo por aquí! ¡¿Me podéis explicar qué es esto?!-les enseño la revista.

-¿Una revista, señor?-respondió Yamato confuso.

-¡Eso lo sé! ¡¿Por quién me habéis tomado?! ¡Hablo del titular!-les lanzó la revista a los pies.

Ambos inspectores se miraron y Koumei se agachó a cogerlo.

-¡Os juro que no os he metido en la guillotina por un pelo!

Los dos leyeron el titular de la revista, en el cual resaltaban las palabras en rojo: ¡"La Mujer de Rojo" sigue suelta, advierten dos policías de Nagano!

-¡¿Y ahora me podéis explicar qué significa esa noticia?!

Ambos se miraron confusos, pero todo tomó sentido al leer al autor de aquella noticia: Usigome.

-¡Pero será rata!-gritó Yamato.

-¡Ni rata ni nada! ¡¿Qué andábais hablando los dos?!

-Le podemos asegurar que nada malo, señor...

-¡¿Ah, no?! ¡Porque yo conozco a dos policías que se peleaban por adivinar si estaba viva o no "La Mujer de Rojo" hace tres años!

-¡Ese imbécil nos habrá espiado!

-¡Pues ahora deberéis arreglar este embrollo! ¡El caso finaliza la próxima noche y no me apetece nada dar la cara por vosotros como hice hace tres años!

-Señor, tranquilícese, son meras suposiciones. "La Mujer de Rojo" murió hace tres años y no hay ningún crimen que pueda respaldar esta noticia-dejó la revista en la mesa.

De pronto, la conversación se cortó con una llamada urgente al teléfono de la oficina. Shikatsuno, evidentemente enfadado, cogió el teléfono:

-¡Central de la policía de Nagano! ¡¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?!

-¡Ese Usigome va a acabar en la cárcel como que me llamo Kansuke Yamato!-apretó el puño con fuerza.

-Los periodista como él se esconden en cualquier rincón con tal de conseguir una buena exclusiva... Es su trabajo.

-¡Bueno, pero no hay porqué preocuparse! ¡"La Mujer de Rojo" no ha atacado desde hace tres años!

-Porque está muerta...

-¡¿LO ESTÁS DICIENDO EN SERIO?!-gritó Shikatsuno-¡¿EN SERIO QUE HAS VISTO A UNA MUJER CON UN CUCHILLO MATANDO A TU FAMILIA?!

Ambos inspectores se sorprendieron y vieron cómo Shikatsuno apuntaba los datos en su libreta. Parece que hoy se habían juntado los astros y todo se había puesto en contra de los dos inspectores. Tras colgar, miró furioso a los dos policías.

-Coincidencias de la vida, supongo...-intentó tranquilizarle Koumei.

-Os juro que os voy a matar... ¡Id inmediatamente al bosque de Karuizawa y no volváis hasta que no déis con la mujer!

-¡Sí, señor!-dijeron ambos al unísono antes de dejar la sala.

Tras oír que se habían alejado lo suficiente, sacó un sobre con unas fotos dentro...

-Me lo temía-se puso la mano en la cabeza antes de girarse para ver toda la ciudad de Nagano, la cual ya empezaba a encenderse las luces de las farolas...

(Bosque de Karuizawa)

-¡¿En serio?!-gritó Uehara mientras salía del coche en el aparcamiento del camping-¡¿"La Mujer de Rojo" ha vuelto?!

-¡¿Pero no estaba muerta, inspector?!-preguntó asustado Yasuke.

-¡Por última vez!-gritó irritado Yamato-¡Cuando veamos la escena del crimen, sabremos si es ella o no!

-¡¿Y si es?! ¡¿Cómo nos defenderemos?!-preguntó asustada Uehara.

-¡Aún no sabemos si es ella, Uehara!

Los cuatro policías llegaron a la escena del crimen tras pasar la característica cinta amarilla con las letras No Pasar. La inspectora Satake se encontraba examinando los cadáveres ensangrentados.

-Se podría decir que fue su última comida, Yamato-se levantó del suelo.

Al ver los cadáveres cubiertos de sangre, Uehara casi vomita y Yasuke, simplemente, se desmayó.

-¿Quién avisó a la policía?-preguntó Koumei sin darse cuenta que Uehara y otro oficial intentaban reanimar a su subordinado.

-Aquel niño de allí. Ahora está con Ryoko y Takuto. Parece estar en shock.

Yamato se acercó a la ambulancia donde estaba el niño arropado con una manta naranja y a su lado estaban ambos detectives.

-¿No nos puedes contar nada más?

El niño negó con la cabeza sin mover su vista del suelo. Takuto se acercó a Yamato:

-Está en shock y no habla. Lo único que sabemos es que vio a la mujer acuchillando a su familia.

-Debió ser muy duro para él... Es sólo un niño...

-Creo que debería verlo un psicólogo-intervino Ryoko-. A lo mejor la inspectora le ayuda.

-Ahora mismo está comprobando los cadáveres con Koumei. ¿Cómo se pudo salvar el niño?

-No lo sabemos, no quiere hablar.

Por detrás apareció el inspector Nakamura revisando al niño:

-Puedo intentar, con mis dotes psicológicas, abrir un poco su mente...

-¿Estudió Psicología, inspector?-preguntó Ryoko sorprendida.

-No. Estudié Criminología, pero de algo debe servir...

Nakamura se sentó al lado del niño.

-Hola. Soy Nakamura. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

El niño señaló el suelo donde había escrito su nombre:

-¿Hiroto, eh? Sabes, eres muy valiente al haber conseguido huir de esa mujer.

Hiroto negó con la cabeza y todos le miraron confusos:

-¿No huíste?-preguntó Yamato.

El pequeño volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Te escondiste?

El niño afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó Nakamura intentado sonsacar algo.

Hiroto apuntó temblando a los baños.

-¿En los baños?

Volvió a afirmar con la cabeza.

-¿Y esto a dónde nos lleva?-preguntó impaciente Yamato.

-Mi querido Yamato, ahora mismo no puede hablar, así que nos basaremos en hacerle preguntas que pueda afirmar o negar directamente. ¿Ella te buscó?

El niño afirmó.

-¿Y te encontró?

Con esa pregunta, el niño pegó un grito y salió corriendo.

-¡Muy bien, Nakamura!-gritó Yamato-¡Le has espantado!

-¡No hay que ir tan rápido con alguien que tiene shock! ¡Me lo dijo la inspectora!

-Bueno, pero sabemos lo que hizo...

-¡¿Y de qué nos sirve?!-le cogió de la pechera Yamato.

-La verdad, no lo sé...-pasó de él olímpicamente.

En la escena del crimen, los forenses se llevaban los cadáveres en las bolsas tras haber hecho un primer análisis.

-La muerte ha sido por múltiples apuñaladas en el acto-leía la hoja Satake.

-¿Entonces se puede estimar que fue "La Mujer de Rojo"?-preguntó Koumei.

-Sí... Aunque, ¿no dijiste que estaba muerta?

-¿Cómo fueron las apuñaladas?-preguntó ignorándola.

-Cortes limpios. Muchos órganos salieron fuera.

Por detrás, Yasuke se acababa de incorporar, pero al oír lo de los órganos, volvió a desmayarse.

-¡Otra vez, no!-dijo Uehara preocupada.

-¿Cortes limpios?-preguntó confuso.

-Sí. Yo nunca fallo en mis métodos.

-Vaya... Muy interesante...

-¡Cógele!-se oyó chillar a Yamato.

Pero antes de que ambos inspectores levantaran la vista, Hiroto chocó contra Koumei y lo tiró al suelo.

-Ése es el niño de quien te hable, Morofushi.

-Es un alivio que me lo hayas recordado-dijo sarcásticamente mientras se frotaba el estómago.

Hiroto miró a ambos inspectores asustado e intentó volver a huir, pero Koumei le agarró del brazo:

-Tranquilo, no te vamos a hacer nada. Somos los buenos. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Pero se dio cuenta que el estado de shock no le dejaba hablar al niño. Pudo ver mucho pánico y miedo en sus ojos, algo que le hizo ver su misma imagen hace mucho tiempo llorando desconsoladamente...

-¿Era tu familia?

El niño afirmó asustado y, al ver a Satake, chilló e intentó soltarse de la mano de Koumei.

-¡Tranquilo, niño!

Tras gritar, cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Koumei. Éste se levantó con el niño en los brazos mientras se acercaban los demás.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó preocupado Takuto.

-Ha sufrido un shock traumático. Le llevaré al hospital.

-¡No! ¡Te necesitamos aquí, Koumei! ¡Deja que Yasuke lo lleve!

-Kansuke, este niño no hablará nada con vosotros, pero yo sé que esconde algo de vital importancia. Déjamelo a mí.

-De acuerdo...

Koumei se alejó del grupo con el niño en brazos y Yasuke despertó repentinamente:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada...-dijo apenada Uehara-Me da pena ese niño.

-Es muy difícil sobreponerse a algo así. Pero si conseguimos que hable, a lo mejor damos luz sobre este caso-cruzó los brazos Satake.

-¿Por qué habrá gritado al ver a la inspectora?-preguntó asustada Ryoko.

-Ni idea-respondió Takuto.

-Puede que le recordara a la mujer...-se rio Nakamura.

-O puede que a otra persona...-se sorprendió Satake.

Rápidamente, cogió su maletín y se dirigió a su coche ante la confusión de todos.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Yamato.

-Lo siento, pero yo iré a la Central para seguir con el caso desde allí.

Tras meter todas sus cosas en el coche, marchó de allí.

-Dos menos...-suspiró Uehara.

Una llamada en el móvil de Yamato por parte del superintendente le hizo separarse del grupo.

-Yamato, quiero que los cuatro detectives vuestros vayan a una cabaña en las montañas de los alrededores.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Tú sólo capta mis órdenes! ¡Te envío la dirección después! Se encontrarán con unos universitarios que han tenido relación con "La Mujer de Rojo".

-¡¿Y por qué no vamos nosotros?!

-¡¿Te recuerdo lo de la revista?! ¡Id a interrogar a los policías que estuvieron con vosotros hace tres años en ese caso!

-Sí, señor...

Tras colgar, un mensaje le llegó con la dirección y miró al grupo:

-(No se si estará poniéndolos aposta en peligro... Aunque es su forma de mandarnos... Sé que sacaremos algo del niño, Koumei no es como los demás... Aunque, ¿por qué Satake se habrá ido corriendo?)

Pero, sin que se diera cuenta, una figura oscura le observaba detrás de un árbol y se reía de él:

-(Comienza la partida, mi querido As de Picas.)

La noche empezaba a caer sobre Nagano con aquel caso sangriento. Satake se dirigía corriendo a la Central en su coche:

-(¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué está él aquí?!)-apretaba con fuerza el volante-(No permitiré... ¡Que te lleves a nadie más de mi lado!)

_-¡¿De quién sera la sombra que se extiende en este caso que va más allá del rojo?!-_

_**BUENO, AQUÍ ESTÁ EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO :3 TENGO LA INTENCIÓN DE SUBIR UNO POR SEMANA, AUNQUE SI ME ATRASO NO OS PREOCUPÉIS! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO! COMO EL CORRECTOR NO ME VA BIEN, SE ME PASARON POR ALTO MUCHAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA, ASÍ QUE EN ESTE LO HE LEÍDO MÁS DE UNA VEZ PARA INTENTAR NO TENER NINGUNA (SI SE PUEDE) ADEMÁS, HE EXPLICADO ALGO MÁS LAS ACCIONES PARA QUE SE ENTIENDAN MEJOR, PORQUE COMO ESCRIBÍ MUY RÁPIDO, NO ME DI CUENTA DE LO QUE ENTENDERÍA EL LECTOR ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!**_

_**TODO COMENTARIO, OPINIÓN O FALLO QUE HAYA TENIDO SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO :D**_

_**ARRIBA EL TRÍO DE NAGANO!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Diablo Rojo

_**CAPÍTULO 3: DIABLO ROJO**_

_-"No es la especie más fuerte la que sobrevive, ni la más inteligente, sino la que responde mejor al cambio." (Charles Darwin)-_

Al día siguiente, Nagano amaneció sobresaltada por la terrible noticia de la familia asesinada por "La Mujer de Rojo". Como no, las ventas de la revista del ambicioso periodista Usigome subieron rápidamente y varios periodistas se agolpaban a las puertas de la Central para pedir una explicación convincente al primer policía que vieran salir o entrar. Los más radicales pedían la dimisión del propio Superintendente, quien sólo tenía hasta medianoche para que sus hombres dieran caza a aquella mujer supuestamente muerta que ha vuelto de entre los muertos...

(Bosque de Karuizawa)

Tal y como se les había ordenado, a mediodía los cuatro detectives emprendieron un viaje hacia una cabaña ubicada en el bosque de Karuizawa para resolver una serie de conflictos que se habían producido en aquella cabaña durante tres años. Ellos prefirieron no preguntar el porqué de aquella "excursión", pero sabían que el horno no estaba para bollos ante la presión de la prensa, que ya les habían agarrado de cualquier sitio para detenerlos buscando una respuesta...

La detective Ryoko inspiró el aire puro para luego expulsarlo con un sonoro suspiro:

-Ahh... ¡Esto es vida! ¿No creéis?-iba diciendo mientras andaba por el bosque.

-Pero me sabe mal dejar que los inspectores carguen con todo...-bajó la cabeza Yasuke.

-¡Vamos, hijo, más positivo debes ser!-le dio una palmada en la espalada-¿O quieres ver más cadáveres?

Yasuke se asustó y negó con la cabeza al recordar los cadáveres de ayer. Yasuke era un detective novato y no se llevaba muy bien con los cadáveres aún...

-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a investigar?-preguntó el detective Takuto a Uehara.

-Creo que unos destrozos en la cabaña...-intentaba recordar Uehara-Aunque no sé por qué ahora...

-¡¿Puede ser que tengan algo que ver con "La Mujer de Rojo"?!-gritó Ryoko.

-Pues, la verdad, no lo sé... Aunque en todos esos destrozos predominaba el color...

-Rojo...-interrumpió Yasuke mirando a un árbol-He visto algo rojo en ese árbol...

-¿T-tú también lo has visto, Yasuke?-temblaba Takuto.

-S-sí... Era como una mujer con una vestimenta roja...

Uehara corrió detrás del árbol, pero no había nada ni nadie. Ryoko, molesta, les pegó un tortazo a los dos.

-Estáis obsesionados con esa mujer... ¡Sois chicos, espabilad, nos tenéis que proteger vosotros, no nosotras a vosotros!

-Es verdad, no es momento de tener miedo-intentaba tranquilizarles Uehara-. Ya queda poco para llegar, así que démonos prisa porque parece que va a llover...-señaló el cielo algo nublado.

Los cuatro policías siguieron su camino sin percatarse de que, detrás de una árbol, una mujer vestida de rojo les había oído conversar...

(Cabaña)

La cabaña, ubicada en un claro del bosque, era enteramente de madera, aunque la puerta de la entrada presentaba un color rojo que se salía de lo normal.

-Que poca habilidad de decoración tenía el constructor, ¿o no veía que ese rojo no pega con el color de la cabaña?-preguntó algo confusa Ryoko.

-Esa puerta fue pintada de ese color tras los sucesos provocados en la cabaña-se acercó una joven por detrás de ellos-. Hola, me llamo Tamami Minegishi y he venido aquí con unos compañeros de clase para hacer unas actividades al aire libre. ¿Sois de otra universidad?

-No. Somos de la policía. Nos han enviado aquí para resolver estos sucesos. Yo soy la detective Uehara y ellos son los detective Takuto, Ryoko y Yasuke.

-Vaya... Así que sois los policías que nos habían dicho que vendrían... ¡Así nos sentimos más seguros!-sonrió Tamami.

-¿Seguros de qué?-empezaron a temblar Takuto y Yasuke.

Pero antes de que respondiera Tamami, otra compañera se acercó por detrás de ellos.

-¡Sumika! ¿Has sacado las fotos?-preguntó Tamami sonriendo.

-Sí. Aquí las tenéis-se las dio a Ryoko sin cambiar su gesto serio-. Me voy dentro a colocar mis pertenencias.

La chica entró tal y como había aparecido: sin dirigir la mirada ni la palabra a nadie. Este comportamiento les recordó muchos a los policías al comportamiento de la inspectora Satake cuando entró en el cuerpo de policía...

-Se llama Sumika Kawana y es una de mis compañeras en la universidad. No suele hablar mucho con desconocidos y siempre ha sido muy seria...

-No, si se nota...-se guardaba las fotos Ryoko en su chaqueta.

-Bueno, entrad y conoced al resto-les invitó Tamami a entrar.

Dentro, dos chicos se les cruzaron por el pasillo.

-Vaya, así que sois los nuevos huéspedes, ¿eh?-preguntó el joven musculoso.

-No, Ninda, ellos son los policías que iban a venir. Son Takuto, Yasuke, Ryoko y Uehara-les presentó Tamami.

-Vaya... ¡Pero que par de mujeres más bellas tenemos aquí! Me llamo Jinsuke Ninda y, si queréis una cita, ya sabéis a quien llamar-sonrió mientras ponía las manos encima de los hombros de Uehara y de Ryoko.

Aquel gesto no le gustó en absoluto al detective Takuto, quien empezó a gruñir por lo bajo, siendo sólo escuchado por Yasuke, que se apartaba poco a poco de él asustado. Por propia experiencia, Yasuke sabía que si alguien intentaba ligar con Ryoko delante de Takuto, éste último haría todo lo posible por quitárselo de encima. Lo que le tranquilizó fue que el inspector Yamato no estuviera allí porque él si se hubiera liado a balazo limpio a la primera...

-¡Por favor, Ninda, que son de la policía!-exclamó su compañero gordito.

-Vale, vale...-suspiró Ninda mientras se iba del lado de las dos policías.

-Él es Masaie Hakuya. Los cuatro formamos el Grupo de Actividades al Aire Libre del Instituto Toto. Siempre venimos todos los años a esta cabaña para realizar las actividades.

-¿Y no tenéis miedo de que os encontréis con alguien?-preguntó asustado Yasuke.

-No. Porque aquí llevo...-abrió su bolsa Ninda-Un bate de béisbol para hacer frente a ese diablo rojo.

-¡¿D-diablo rojo?!-se asustaron Ryoko y Takuto.

-En efecto. Hablo de "La Mujer de Rojo".

-¿Pero no está muerta?-preguntó Ryoko.

-Eso dicen, aunque ayer asesinó a una familia, ¿no?-preguntó Hakuya.

-Sí...

-La comida está hecha, Tamami-salió de la cocina Sumika.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer y lo hablamos todo allí?-preguntó Tamami intentando tranquilizar un poco el ambiente.

-M-Me parece buena idea...-asintió Yasuke, queriendo acabar con aquella conversación.

En el comedor, todo estaba listo para dar comienzo a la comida. Mientras comían, Uehara decidió que era hora de seguir hablando:

-¿Nos podríais explicar algo sobre "La Mujer de Rojo"?

-¿Ha visto las imágenes?-preguntó Sumika.

Ryoko las sacó de su chaqueta y se las pasó a Uehara. En aquellas fotos se podía ver varios estropicios en aquella cabaña donde el color rojo hacía gala.

-Como puede ver, las ventanas se rompieron porque alguien había lanzado manzanas rojas contra ellas, el tanque del agua caliente estaba lleno de rosas rojas y a la puerta se la lanzaba cada dos por tres pintura roja.

-De ahí que pintaran la puerta de rojo-concluyó Uehara.

-¿Y por qué siguen viniendo aquí?-pregunto Takuto.

-Hace tres años, una compañera nuestra llamada Satoko Imoto dijo haber visto a "La Mujer de Rojo" en el bosque y decidimos ir a investigar. Satoko desapareció y meses después, la policía se la encontró muerta en un estanque. Al parecer, "La Mujer de Rojo" la persiguió y, al intentar escapar, cayó en un pantano en donde no podía hacer pie.

-Sí que habíamos oído hablar de aquello...

-Por eso, venimos aquí también a rendirla homenaje.

-Pero hay algo que no me cuadra... ¿No había muerto "La Mujer de Rojo" hace tres años? ¿Cómo es que ahora reaparece?

-¿Y-Y si era la mujer que vimos en el bosque, Takuto?-preguntó temblando Yasuke.

-¿Qué mujer?-preguntó Ninda confuso.

-¡Una mujer vestida completamente de rojo que nos espiaba!-exclamó Takuto.

-¡¿No será "La Mujer de Rojo"?!-exclamaron Ninda y Tamami.

-Puede que sí...

-¡NO ES POSIBLE!-saltó de pronto Hakuya-¡ESA MUJER ESTÁ MUERTA! ¡ENCONTRARON SU CUCHILLO Y SU CUERPO HACE TRES AÑOS! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE ESTÉ VIVA?!

-¡¿Qué te ocurre, Hakuya?!-se sorprendió Ninda.

-¡Nada! ¡Es oír hablar de ese diablo y no puedo contener mi frustración!

-Hakuya quería mucho a Satoko...-explicó Tamami-Cuando murió, no dejó de llorar y faltó muchos días a las clases.

-Vaya... Tuvo que ser muy duro...

-Satoko era el alma de todo el grupo. A raíz de aquello, nos volvimos un poco más cuidadosos y serios.

Todos permanecieron unos momentos en silencio y Uehara volvió a mirar las fotos:

-¿Por qué habrán hecho estos estropicios?

-Creemos que han sido provocados por "La Mujer de Rojo" para ahuyentarnos-explicó Ninda-. Aunque yo he traído mi bate para darla si la veo. También os puedo proteger a vosotras dos...-les guiñó el ojo a las dos detectives.

Takuto, matándolo con la mirada, le pegó una patada en la espinilla.

-Perdona, estaba cruzando las piernas.

Los dos se fulminaron con la mirada ante las caras confusas de todos los demás comensales, quitando a Yasuke, que sabía lo que ocurría...

Tras terminar de comer, todos ellos recogieron sus platos y se repartieron algunas tareas:

-Si me permitís, iré a limpiar la planta de arriba con el aspirador-se retiró Sumika.

-Yo iré al super a comprar algo de bebida-dijo Ninda.

-Takuto, ven conmigo al bosque a inspeccionar-le ordenó Uehara-. Yasuke y Ryoko, os quedaréis en la cabaña para ayudar.

-¡A la orden!

-Bueno, pues yo voy a limpiar los baños-se fue Hakuya.

-Yo iré a la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena, que luego no nos da tiempo-dijo Tamami con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros limpiaremos la parte de abajo, ¿vale, Yasuke?

-Sí...

-¡Y mientras tanto, investigamos los destrozos de las fotos!

-Bien, nos vemos luego.

Y todos ellos se fueron a hacer sus respectivos trabajos...

(Hospital Central de Nagano)

Los doctores y las enfermeras no paraban de pasar por los amplios pasillos del hospital contando las últimas novedades de los pacientes. En uno de los sofás del pasillo de pediatría, un policía intentaba mantenerse despierto a base de cafés. Un doctor, viendo que se caía de sueño, se acercó a él:

-No hace falta que se quede todo el día aquí, inspector Morofushi. Puede irse a descansar. Ya le llamaremos.

-Obviamente no sabe la gravedad del asunto, doctor-dijo mientras bebía su café-. Si he aguantado toda la noche despierto, debo hacerlo ahora.

-Vale...

El doctor se fue alucinado por la infinita paciencia de aquel hombre. A pesar de estar agotado, mostraba una tranquilidad inhumana en alguien que llevaba sin dormir más de diez horas, aunque lo que no sabía el doctor era que Koumei podía aguantar mucho despierto gracias a los casos que se producían por la noche o aquellos en los que se desvelaba para dar con el asesino durante una semana, como en el caso de la avalancha donde quedó atrapado Yamato...

De pronto, una enfermera le llamó para darle la noticia que tanto ansiaba:

-El niño se ha despertado, aunque está tan aterrorizado que no quiere salir de debajo de la mesa...

-Muchas gracias. Me encargaré yo del resto...

Koumei entró en la habitación para encontrarse al niño bajo una mesa acurrucado y temblando. Como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, Koumei se sentó en el suelo, al lado de la mesa y apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Hiroto no le dirigió la mirada, sino que se alejó más de él.

-No vengo aquí ha hablarte como policía, sino como ser humano.

Hiroto seguía sin hacerle caso.

-Me llamo Taka'aki Morofushi y sé que tú te llamas Hiroto. Puede que pienses que no entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero... Lo entiendo muy bien. Sé que me estás escuchando, así que te contaré algo que muy pocos saben.

Bebió un poco de café.

-Yo soy como tú. También perdí a mi familia hace tiempo. En mi quinto cumpleaños, alguien mató a toda mi familia y quemó mi casa.

Ante aquello, Hiroto le miró.

-Yo sólo tenía cinco años y me limité a llorar. No pude hacer nada porque era un niño. Lo mismo que te acaba de ocurrir a ti. Por eso he dicho que lo entiendo muy bien. El dolor de sentirse solo lo comprendo mejor de lo que crees. Entiendo tan bien lo que sientes... Que hasta me duele. Pero es el precio a pagar por el milagro de sobrevivir. La vida sigue para los que estamos vivos y yo sigo vivo por mis propios méritos, aunque...

Varias imágenes de sus compañeros salieron en su mente.

-Hubo mucha gente que me ayudó y me rescató de un infierno de soledad al que estaba cayendo. Ahora que tengo gente importante, no permitiré que vuelvan a desaparecer. Son en esos momentos en los que necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude y yo quiero ayudarte. Pero sólo lo haré si tú...

Pero, sorprendentemente, Hiroto salió de debajo de la mesa y se sentó a su lado, pegándose a él. Koumei le acercó el café.

-¿Quieres un poco?

Hiroto negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres algo?

Asintió y señaló el grifo que había en la habitación.

-De acuerdo. Voy a por un vaso de agua.

Se levantó y, a los pocos segundos, volvió a sentarse dándole el vaso.

-La verdad es que yo prefiero el agua envasada porque la de grifo sabe a gusarapos. Pero para gustos se hicieron los colores.

-Mi papá me daba también agua de botella.

Al oírle hablar por fin, Koumei sonrió sabiendo que el niño estaba empezando a abrirse a él.

-Sí... Mi padre también me daba agua embotellada.

-También me decía que no bebiera café hasta cumplir los 18 o, sino, me sentaría mal.

-Ups... Pues casi la lío yo ofreciéndote café.

Hiroto empezó a ser él mismo viendo a aquel hombre sonreír, a pesar de su duro pasado.

-Yo... Tengo miedo...

-La verdad es que yo también pasé mucho miedo. Pero el miedo es algo que nos ayuda a madurar. No se puede ser un niño durante toda la vida.

-¿Pensó usted eso cuando murieron?

-No. Con el paso del tiempo lo vas entendiendo. Son pruebas que te pone la vida y a mí no me gusta perder... ¿Vas a dejar que te derrote la vida o te gusta más ganar?

-Ganar... Pero... ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Soñar.

-¿Soñar?

-Sí. Tener un sueño. Si tienes algo por lo que valga la pena luchar, te puedo asegurar que te ayudará a volverte fuerte.

-¿Y cuál es su sueño?

-Mi sueño...-Koumei bajó la cabeza-Es encontrar al asesino de mi familia. Llevo viviendo treinta años sólo con ese pensamiento en la cabeza. Pero bueno, háblame un poco del tuyo.

-Yo sólo quería una familia... Mis papás me abandonaron al nacer y una familia me acogió.

-Lo sabía. Tus padres adoptivos no se parecían en nada a ti.

-Estaba contento de tener una familia que nunca me dejaría, pero...

Koumei empezó a notar que el niño volvería a entrar en shock y le dio la mano.

-Quiero, Hiroto, que me cuentes lo que ocurrió. Dándote la mano, podrás ver que estoy a tu lado en esos recuerdos. Ya no estarás solo otra vez.

Hiroto le agarró de la mano y le miró. Tras ver que no le soltaría, cerró sus ojos y recordó como se escondía en uno de los baños, pero ahora no estaba solo, sino que Koumei estaba a su lado viviendo él también el momento.

-La mujer empezó a abrir los baños, pero se oyeron unos segundos pasos y todo se quedó en silencio.

-¿En silencio?

-Sí. Después se rompió una ventana y alguien empezó a abrir la puerta...

Koumei vivía el momento como si fuera real y, al ver abrirse la puerta, se quedó pasmado.

-No era una mujer, sino un hombre con sombrero, antifaz y capa, todo ello negro. Me dijo que debía mantenerme con vida y me dio una carta para un amigo suyo. Después desapareció y llamé a la policía.

Hiroto abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un policía sorprendido y sin habla.

-¿Le ocurre algo?

-¿Dónde está esa carta?-dijo entrecortado.

-En el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Koumei se levantó de un salto y rebuscó en los bolsillos ante la mirada confusa del niño. Por fin, dio con la carta y la abrió, sacando su contenido.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó confuso el niño poniéndose a su lado.

-Un reto...

-¿Un reto?

Hiroto pudo ver que había una nota pegada que ponía: "Te toca mover". Tras girar la nota, pudo ver una carta característica del póker: el As de Picas.

-¿Por qué un As de Picas?

-Es la carta de la muerte...

-¡¿La carta de la muerte?!

-Sí. Lo siento, pero debo irme inmediatamente-dijo mientras se metía la carta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta-. Debo dar el siguiente movimiento.

-¡Déjeme ir con usted!-le rogó Hiroto.

-Es muy peligroso. Tú tienes que descansar.

-¡No! ¡Usted me ha dicho que debo tener un sueño para ser fuerte y ganar a la vida, ¿no?! ¡Pues quiero saber quién mató a mi familia también!-le dijo mientras le cogía de la chaqueta-Sé que aún soy un niño, pero... ¡No quiero seguir siendo un niño que no sabe nada! ¡Quiero madurar! ¡Quiero cambiar!

Koumei volvió a ver en aquel niño a él mismo de pequeño agarrando a un policía llorando y suspiró:

-Está bien...

-¡Bien! ¿Y a dónde vamos ahora, maestro?

-¿Maestro?

-Sí. Yo seré su discípulo.

-Oye... Que sólo voy a estar contigo en este caso. Después, deberás volver al orfanato.

-Pues seré tu discípulo en este caso.

-Lo que hay que ver... Cámbiate rápido y nos ponemos en marcha, discípulo Hiroto.

-¡Maestro!-exclamó Hiroto cambiándose rápidamente y sonriendo.

Viendo a aquel niño feliz, Koumei sonrió y pudo notar que aquel niño, aunque no se diera cuenta, era más maduro que los demás...

(Cabaña)

Ryoko y Yasuke terminaron de limpiar la planta de abajo, aunque no sacaron nada en clave sobre los extraños sucesos acontecidos en aquella cabaña. Se dirigieron a la cocina para ver si podían ayudar a Tamami con la cena.

-¡Hemos terminado de limpiar la planta de abajo!-gritó Ryoko ya que Tamami tenía la puerta cerrada-¡¿Te ayudamos?!

-¡No! ¡Todo va bien aquí! ¡Mirad a ver si Hakuya necesita ayuda!

-¡Vale!

Ambos policías empezaron a subir las escaleras y oían cómo el aspirador golpeaba toda la planta de arriba.

-Sí que se lo está tomando a pecho eso de limpiar la planta de arriba Sumika.

-Es verdad...

Al llegar a la planta de arriba, Sumika apagó el aspirador y fue hacia ellos.

-Ya he terminado de limpiar la planta de arriba. ¿Habéis terminado ya vosotros?

-Pues sí. Veníamos por si necesitábais ayuda.

-Pues yo no, pero puedes preguntarle a Hakuya. Os guiaré hasta el baño.

Al entrar al baño, vieron que no había nadie y que hacía calor dentro.

-Vaya... Parece ser que Hakuya quería darse un baño.

-Eso parece...-dijo Ryoko abriendo la bañera y comprobando la temperatura del agua-¡Está buenísima!

-No hay que desperdiciar el momento. ¿Quieres darte un baño?

-¡Me encantaría!

-¿Y yo?-preguntó Yasuke, notando que estaba fuera de lugar.

-Tú baja a esperar a los demás y, mientras, miras las fotos.

-¡Qué morro tienes, Ryoko!

-¡A callar, que ahora soy yo la que mando!

Yasuke decidió callarse. Cogió las fotos y bajó a la planta baja, por donde entraban ya Ninda, Takuto y Uehara. Tamami salió a saludarles.

-¿Cómo es que venís juntos?

-Me los he encontrado por el camino. Buff... No recordaba que el super estaba a un kilómetro...

-¿Habéis descubierto algo?-preguntó Yasuke.

-Nothing de nothing, Yasuke-negó con la cabeza Takuto-. Ni ropa, ni mujer, ni nada...

-¿Dónde está Ryoko?

-Se va a bañar ahora con Sumika.

-Ésta aprovecha la mínima para escaquearse...-suspiró Uehara, queriendo ella también darse una baño.

-¡¿PERO ESTO QUE ES?!-se oyó gritar a Ryoko enfadada.

Todos ellos subieron deprisa al baño para encontrarse la bañera llena de tomates.

-¡¿A quién se le ocurre poner en remojo los tomates en una bañera?!-preguntó Ryoko agarrándose la toalla que cubría su cuerpo.

-¡Pero si antes no estaban!-exclamó Yasuke.

-También es verdad...

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Hakuya?-preguntó Ninda.

-No lo sé... Pensé que estaría por la planta de arriba, pero no le he visto...

Uehara se asustó y metió rápidamente la mano en la bañera para sacar de ella... ¡El cuerpo de Hakuya!

-¡Hakuya!-gritó Tamami llevándose las manos a la boca.

Todos se quedaron sin habla. Takuto ayudó a Uehara a sacar a Hakuya de la bañera y le tomó el pulso:

-Está muerto. Al parecer le dejaron inconsciente con un golpe en la cabeza y lo ahogaron en la bañera.

Y, como no, al ver el cuerpo, Yasuke cayó desmayado al suelo.

-¡Yasuke, reacciona!-le intentaba despertar Takuto.

-¡¿Y cuándo lo ha hecho?! ¡No había nada en el agua cuando la probé con la mano!

-No lo sé, pero...-metió la mano y sacó una pesa-Puede que le dejaran inconsciente con una pesa y lo sumergieran al fondo con ellas...

-¡¿Y los tomates?!

-No lo sé... No voy a saberlo todo ahora.

-¡¿Y si ha sido "La Mujer de Rojo"?!-gritó Ninda.

-Es imposible. Veréis, según lo que me contó Kan-chan... ¡Quiero decir, el inspector Yamato! Es que "La Mujer de Rojo" era la mujer de un empresario al que mató a cuchilladas tras un ataque de locura y mató a un policía hace 15 años. Estuvo en busca y captura hasta que hace tres años, se encontró su cuerpo en un pantano y el cuchillo en unos arbustos tirado. Tras analizar el cuerpo con el cordón umbilical que guardaba su madre, dio positivo en el ADN y se la considera muerta.

-¡¿No estás diciendo que fue su espectro quien ha matado a todas esas personas ayer y a Hakuya hoy?!

-Vamos, no digáis tonterías... Lo que sí que voy a hacer es llamar a la Central para...-pero vio que en aquella cabaña no tenían cobertura-¡Genial, sin cobertura!

-¡¿Y cómo pedimos ahora ayuda?!-preguntó Tamami.

-Tranquilidad lo principal... Tendremos que resolver nosotros el caso-miró a sus compañeros.

Yasuke se incorporó y asintió junto con sus compañeros. De pronto, la toalla de Ryoko empezó a caerse:

-¡Ah, la toalla!

Takuto se giró y vio de lleno cómo se caía y cayó al suelo desmayado sangrando por la nariz. Ahora era Yasuke quien intentaba reanimarle a él.

-¡Takuto, resiste!

Tras cambiarse y haber puesto dos tapones en la nariz a Takuto, los detectives empezaron a inspeccionar el caso, no sin antes mandar a los tres universitarios a sus habitaciones. Uehara y Ryoko inspeccionaban el bate de béisbol de Ninda, en el cual no dio positivo con el luminol.

-Pues bien, ya hemos descartado algo...

-Aunque está un poco pegajoso por varias partes...

-Es verdad... ¿Y para qué estará ese ventilador ahí?

-Un ático con sólo un ventilador y un bate pegajoso...-razonaba Uehara.

En la planta segunda, Takuto y Yasuke iban hablando.

-¿Aún no hay nada de la Central?

-No... Paece que ce han olvidao de nozotroz-le costaba hablar a Takuto con los tapones en la nariz.

Le ponía aquello tan nervioso que decidió quitárselos de un tirón y los tiró a una papelera que encontró en una habitación.

-¡Qué alivio!

-¿Por qué has sangrado?

-Es que... ¡Es que tengo mal la presión!-intentaba poner una excusa Takuto.

-Ahh... Yo pensé que era por ver a Ryoko desnuda.

-(Era por eso...)

Yasuke vio que la manga de Takuto brillaba más de lo normal y la inspeccionó:

-¿Qué le pasa a tu manga?

-No lo sé... Se ha puesto así cuando he sacado el cadáver del agua...

En ese momento, ambos detectives cayeron en la cuenta y se miraron:

-¡Vamos a decírselo a las otras dos!

-¡Sí!

En la planta de abajo, los cuatro policías se encontraban en la cocina:

-¡¿Que habéis descubierto el truco?!

-¡Sí! ¡Mirad!

Takuto metió un tomate de la escena del crimen en una jarra.

-¿Lo veis?

-¡Increíble, Takuto!-exclamó Ryoko.

-Entonces, ya sabemos cual es el truco. Ahora nos queda encontrar al asesino-sonrió Uehara ante la afirmación de todos sus compañeros. Vamos a tomarles declaración.

Pero, en ese momento, se produjo un apagón y, en la habitación de Sumika, alguien llamó a la ventana:

-¿Ninda? ¿Tamami? ¿Sois vosotros?

Abrió la ventana para encontrarse a alguien esperándola con un cuchillo de carnicero. El grito de Sumika retumbó por toda la cabaña y los cuatro policías entraron en su habitación, con linterna en mano, para encontrársela sangrando por la espalda:

-¡¿Se encuentra bien?!-la auxilió Uehara.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

-Ha... Ha sido ella... ¡"La Mujer de Rojo" me ha intentado matar!-chilló Sumika asustada.

Los cuatro policías se sorprendieron ante tal confesión.

-(¡¿Ha dicho "La Mujer de Rojo"?! Pero... ¡¿No estaba muerta?!)

Uehara miró hacia la ventana abierta de par en par.

-(¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí, Kan-chan?!)

Con este intento de asesinato, la tarde caía en Nagano con unos nubarrones grises que presagiaban una lucha sin igual entre la policía y "La Mujer de Rojo". ¡Cada vez queda menos tiempo para dar con el asesino!

_-¡"La Mujer de Rojo" vuelve a atacar llevándose la vida de un universitario y dañando a otra chica! ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?!-_

**AQUÍ ESTÁ EL TERCER CAPÍTULO CON EL CLÍMAX DEL CASO! AHORA EL CASO SE IRÁ ACERCANDO A SU FINAL :( ME HA DIVERTIDO MUCHO ESCRIBIR ESTE CASO PORQUE ES UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS DEL MANGA DE DC Y, QUIEN SIGA EL MANGA ACTUALMENTE, VERÁ QUE ES CASI IDÉNTICA LA TRAMA DE CÓMO OCURRE EL CASO EN ESTE CAPÍTULO, PERO COMO SIEMPRE LO HAGO EN BASE DEL MANGA DE DC QUE NO OS EXTRAÑE VERLO IGUAL...**

**¡TODO COMENTARIO, OPINIÓN O PREGUNTA ES BIEN RECIBIDA!**

**¡ARRIBA EL TRÍO DE NAGANO! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Pasado Rojo

_**CAPÍTULO 4: PASADO ROJO**_

_-¡¿"La Mujer de Rojo" ataca de nuevo?! ¡El pasado oculto de este caso será revelado!-_

(Cabaña)

Los cuatro policías socorrían a Sumika, la cuál había sido atacada por "La Mujer de Rojo" por la espalda...

-¡¿Estás segura que fue "La Mujer de Rojo"?!-gritó Uehara asustada mientras la sostenía.

-¡Sí! ¡Alguien llamó a mi ventana y, al abrir, había una mujer con un cuchillo esperándome! ¡He intentado huir pero, al girarme, me ha cortado la espalda!

-O-O sea... Que sí que hay alguien ahí fuera, Takuto...-temblaba Yasuke mirando por la ventana con la linterna.

-S-sí, colega...

-¡D-Dejad los dos de temblar, que sois hombres! ¡Esto no es nada!-les gritó Ryoko mientras intentaba que sus piernas no temblaran.

-¡Pero si tú también estás temblando!-gritaron los dos al unísono.

-¡Tiemblo de frío!

Alertados por el grito, entraron por la puerta los compañeros de Sumika: Tamami y Ninda. Al verles, Sumika se lanzó encima de Tamami llorando:

-¡TAMAMI!

-¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido?!

-¡Ha sido "La Mujer de Rojo"!

-¡¿Cómo?!

Uehara, notando la presión que se estaba generando en el ambiente, decidió poner calma de por medio:

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer con este apagón es estar todos juntos. Iremos al comedor y esperaremos allí a los refuerzos. Así estaremos más seguros. Mientras tanto, curaremos tu herida.

-Vale...-asintió secándose las lágrimas Sumika.

-¡Ni que refuerzos ni qué pamplinas!-gritó Ninda-¡Estamos sin cobertura, aislados del mundo entero con una psicópata en los alrededores que nos quiere matar! ¡¿A eso lo llamas "estar más seguros"?! ¡Se supone que el trabajo de un policía es proteger a los habitantes, ¿no?! ¡Si hacemos eso, esperar sentaditos a que lleguen vuestros compañeros, acabaremos en una tumba!

-¿Tienes una idea mejor?-cruzó los brazos Uehara seriamente.

-¡Podemos escapar de aquí lo antes posible! ¡Y si nos ataca, la zurraré con el bate!

-Ese plan tuyo es bueno, pero debo decirte que no duraríamos ni dos minutos en el bosque.

Ryoko, Takuto y Yasuke empezaron a notar el cambio de voz de Uehara. Su voz se había vuelto más seria, más rotunda y más segura. Cuando cambiaba su voz de ese modo es que la detective sabía lo grave que era aquel asunto y que no quedaba otro remedio o salida. Aquella postura la aprendió, seguramente, de sus múltiples horas de trabajo con el inspector Yamato aunque, según el inspector Nakamura, esa postura la tiene cualquier ser humano cuando intenta sobrevivir pensando fríamente...

-Está oscureciendo y las nubes presagian una fuerte tormenta. A estas horas, es muy peligroso andar por el bosque por culpa de los pantanos y altibajos que tiene. Si le sumamos la lluvia, la poca visibilidad que hay, lo denso que es el bosque de Karuizawa y una psicópata con un cuchillo esperándonos, las posibilidades de salir con vida de aquí son casi nulas.

-¡Estamos hablando de meras posibilidades, detective!-intentaba justificarse Ninda.

-Tienes razón, y con mi plan os puedo asegurar que las posibilidades de escape pueden subir considerablemente.

-¡Pero...!

-Soy policía, señor Ninda, y bajo ningún concepto dejaré que hieran a alguien en esta casa. Ni mis compañeros ni yo lo permitiremos. Aunque tengamos que dar nuestras vidas en ello. En eso consiste lo de ser policía.

Los tres restantes asintieron sonriendo y Ninda sólo pudo soltar un ruido de fastidio.

-Está bien... Vayamos al puñetero comedor...

-Por cierto, hay otra razón por la que no puedo dejar que os vayáis.

Los tres estudiantes se giraron confusos y Uehara sonrió.

-No es propio de un policía dejar escapar a un asesino, ¿no?

-¡¿No estará insinuando que nosotros somos sospechosos?!-gritó Sumika.

-En efecto. En esta casa ha ocurrido un asesinato y nuestra labor es descubrir al asesino. Y sólo uno de vosotros pudo hacerlo... Vayan, por favor, al comedor y allí les contaremos todo...

(Central)

-Ya veo... Así que una familia entera...-miraba los papeles del caso el superintendente ante la atenta mirada de Nakamura.

-En efecto. El único que ha sobrevivido a sido el niño, señor. El inspector Morofushi está con él para ver si puede sacarle algo.

-Ni aunque hable el niño, Morofushi no nos dirá nada, es su manera de actuar-lanzó los papeles a la mesa con un gran suspiro-. ¿Y cómo van los demás?

-La inspectora Satake está haciendo las autopsias a los familiares y el inspector Yamato anda preguntando por la Central a los policías que estuvieron en el caso hace tres años.

-Ya lo sé... Se le oye desde aquí gritar... Pero me refiero a los detectives que mandé a la cabaña del bosque de Karuizawa. No tengo noticias de ellos desde por la mañana.

-Nosotros tampoco, señor. Por lo visto, por la zona del bosque se prevén fuertes tormentas y parece que las comunicaciones están cortadas.

-Genial. Por lo visto, hoy se pone todo en contra nuestra...-se giró en su silla para observar un paisaje de Nagano iluminado con la llegada de la noche-Y justamente hoy...

-Señor... ¿Qué piensa contar a la prensa?

Shikatsuno lo miró por encima del hombro algo molesto y Nakamura, viendo que no le gustó nada aquella pregunta, tragó saliva esperando una reprimenda de las buenas.

-Soy un hombre de palabra, inspector, y la gente oirá lo que debe oír. Por algo soy el superintendente de la Jefatura de Nagano.

-¿Dirá que "La Mujer de Rojo" sigue viva en realidad, señor? Eso sería nuestra ruina...

-Y no sólo eso voy a decir... También diré que mi número de inspectores ha bajado... Si alguien quiere apuntarse, hay dos sitios libres-sonrió por encima del hombro.

-¿Dos sitios libres?-Nakamura no entendía nada.

-A no ser que resuelvan el caso antes de medianoche...

-¿Puedo saber de quiénes habla, señor?

-¡No es de tu incumbencia, Nakamura! ¡Ve a ver cómo va la inspectora Satake!

-A sus órdenes, señor.

Y con una reverencia, se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de abrirla y salir, Nakamura decidió dar su última información:

-Por cierto, Satake se fue algo asustada de la escena el crimen.

Shikatsuno se extrañó y se giró para verle:

-¿Y eso?

-No lo sé, pero me temo que es por "ese sujeto", señor.

Al oír aquello, Shikatsuno se levantó y pegó un puñetazo a la mesa:

-¡Era ya lo que me faltaba! ¡¿Es que todo el mundo se ha puesto de acuerdo hoy o qué?! Una psicópata resucitada y ahora "ese sujeto"... ¡¿Queda alguien más para la fiesta?! ¡A ver ahora cómo cuento esto a la prensa!

-No hace falta que lo cuente, señor. Aún no ha matado.

-¡Pero lo hará! ¡Cuando le ves el pelo al lobo, es que te va a cazar tarde o temprano! ¡Di a todos que se esfuercen al máximo! ¡Y que tengan cuidado!

-Señor.

Y, con otra reverencia, dejó la oficina. Shikatsuno se tiró a la silla con un sonoro suspiro y miró Nagano:

-(¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora? Mis fichas ya están sobre el tablero bien colocadas... Pero si no sé a lo que me enfrento... O puede que una ficha esté mal colocada.)

Al pensar esto, se levantó y salió disparado por los pasillos. Con sus grandes zancadas, se abría paso entre los policías hasta dar con el inspector Yamato, que andaba agarrando a un policía por la pechera con su típico modo de interrogar:

-¡Yamato! ¡Ven aquí un momento!

Con algo de fastidio, soltó al policía, que salió corriendo asustado.

-¡Ya casi lo tenía, señor!

-De ellos no conseguirás nada, pero yo sé de quién sí.

Sacó un boli y una libreta y apuntó una dirección en ella. Después, arrancó la hoja y se la entregó.

-Llama a Morofushi y dile que vaya contigo a este sitio. Ahí encontraréis algo de sustancia.

-Vaya... Nos está ayudando, señor-sonrió Yamato guardándose la hoja en la chaqueta-. Pensé que quería librarse de nosotros.

-Eso era antes, pero ha aparecido una ficha inesperada en este juego y necesito reorganizar mi estrategia.

Dicho esto, se giró y volvió a su despacho. Obviamente, al superintendente Shikatsuno le encantaba los juegos de estrategia y siempre guiaba los casos como si de juegos de estrategia se trataran. Aquello no le gustaba ni un pelo a Yamato ya que les utilizaba como simples peones que podía sacrificar para conseguir piezas mayores pero, en aquel momento, entendió que él ahora no era un simple peón en aquel caso que, con cada minuto que pasaba, los hundía más en la miseria...

(Cabaña)

Todos se encontraban en el comedor bajo la luz de dos candelabros que habían encontrado por la cabaña. Uehara inspeccionaba la herida de la espalda de Sumika:

-Vaya... Ha sido un buen corte, aunque ha sido superficial... ¡Ryoko, el desinfectante!

-¡Voy!

Echó agua oxigenada en un algodón y empezó a limpiar la herida. Ninda, algo mosqueado, decidió seguir hablando sobre el caso:

-No entiendo una cosa, detective. Si "La Mujer de Rojo" está muerta, ¿cómo es que ha atacado a Sumika?

-Como ya he dicho, "La Mujer de Rojo" era en realidad Takeno Komayo, cuyo cuerpo fue encontrado en un pantano. Después de hacer la comprobación de ADN con el cordón umbilical que guardaba su madre, se testificó su muerte. Además, su cuchillo fue encontrado en unos arbustos. Es imposible que sea ella.

-¡¿Nos está diciendo que fue su espectro?!-chilló Tamami.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡¿Entonces, quién ha sido?!

-Eso tampoco lo sabemos... Pero lo que sí sabemos es que hay algo o alguien en el bosque.

-¡Yo la he visto!-saltó Yasuke de pronto-¡Cuando miré por la ventana antes de irme, vi a una mujer mirándonos desde un árbol!

Todos gritaron al oír aquello.

-¡¿E-Estás seguro, colega?!-preguntó Takuto.

-¡N-No nos mientas!-gritó Ryoko abrazando el brazo de Takuto.

En aquel momento, a Takuto se le pasó todo el miedo y disfrutó del poco rato que tenía a Ryoko en su brazo.

-Pero... Eso es imposible porque, según el inspector Morofushi, los fantasmas no existen-se tranquilizó Yasuke-. Ni las brujas, ni los vampiros... En este mundo no existen tales fantasías.

-Y tiene razón-terminó de curar la herida Uehara-. Es un ser humano y nosotros lo arrestaremos.

Se limpió las manos y se dirigió a la puerta con Ryoko.

-Nosotras seguiremos buscando por la cabaña alguna pista del asesinato. Vosotros quedaros aquí.

-¿Y por qué se tienen que quedar estos dos aquí?-reprochó Ninda.

-Aunque parezcan cobardes, son más valiosos de lo que creéis-sonrió Uehara.

Las dos detectives dejaron la sala con una linterna en mano.

-¿Cómo es que no han enviado al inspector Yamato o al inspector Morofushi aquí? Nos podrían haber ayudado mucho-se quejaba Ryoko.

-Ya... Pero ellos debían hacer unas preguntas por ahí para saber más sobre la verdad de "La Mujer de Rojo".

-Pues no entiendo por qué ellos y nosotros no.

-Porque ellos, en el pasado, estuvieron involucrados en ese caso.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Sí... Me lo contó Kan-chan... ¡Quiero decir, el inspector Yamato!

_(Nagano hace 3 años)_

_-Muchas gracias, mozuelo-tiraba una anciana de la mejilla a un joven Koumei-. Mi gato es que se encaja en el árbol y luego no hay santo que lo baje._

_-Es mi trabajo, señora-dijo mientras se frotaba la mejilla dolorida._

_-Bueno, me voy a hacer recados. ¡Adiós!_

_-Adiós._

_Tras esto, entró en el Koban (oficina que hay en cada barrio con dos oficiales en prácticas). Allí dentro estaba un joven Yamato sentado en una silla con el respaldo en el pecho y mirando aburrido la televisión._

_-¿En qué rama estaba hoy?_

_-En la novena._

_-¿Arañazos?_

_-Dos._

_-¡Madre mía! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que siempre pierda contra ti en "La caza del gato escalador"?! ¿Hay algo que se te de mal?_

_-Hacer el vago._

_-¡Oye! ¡Yo no estoy haciendo el vago! ¡Estoy esperando un caso que valga la pena! A ver si nos sacan ya de este sitio..._

_La puerta se abrió y entró la misma anciana en la sala:_

_-Se me ha vuelto a encajar el gato en el árbol._

_-(¿Pero esta señora juega a tirarlos por los aires o qué?) Koumei, vuelve a ir tú..._

_-Ahh... De acuerdo, pero luego no te quejes de la poca propina que recibes._

_-¡¿Qué propina?!_

_-Adiós-y cerró la puerta._

_-¡Eso no vale! ¡¿Y yo qué sabía de la propina?!_

_Pero una noticia le hizo girarse rápidamente hacia la tele entusiasmado._

_-(¡Hay tenemos nuestro pase para la Central!)_

_Varias horas después, antes de anochecer, Koumei entró en el Koban para encontrarse a Yamato cargando las pistolas._

_-Esto... Es obvio lo que haces, pero... ¿Qué haces?_

_-¡Tengo nuestro pasaporte hacia la Central! ¡Nos vamos al bosque de aquí al lado!_

_-¿A qué?_

_-¡Te lo cuento por el camino! ¡Vamos!-y le lanzó la pistola y salió disparado por la puerta._

_-Pero espera..._

_Apagó las luces y salió siguiendo a su compañero sin darse cuenta de que se había dejado la tele puesta, donde el presentador de los informativos alertaba a los habitantes de los alrededores del bosque sobre una psicópata que andaba matando a gente con un cuchillo de carnicero..._

_(Bosque)_

_Ambos iban andando con dificultad por el bosque lleno de raíces y hojas._

_-¿Me cuentas ya qué hacemos aquí?_

_-He oído en la tele que la asesina psicópata más buscada de Nagano anda por este bosque. Hablo de "La Mujer de Rojo". Si la atrapamos, nos pueden condecorar._

_-¿Pero tú estás tonto? Nos puede matar._

_-O nosotros a ella-cargó la pistola sonriendo confiado._

_-Está oscureciendo, dejémoslo para mañana._

_-¿Y ahora quién está haciendo el vago?_

_Koumei le miró mal y siguió andando:_

_-De acuerdo. Cuanto antes la atrapemos, antes podremos volver._

_De pronto, un crujido en el suelo les hizo girarse asustados:_

_-Dime que han sido tus tripas, Koumei._

_-Imposible. La señora esa me ha dado un bollito por bajar a su gato._

_-Habrá sido una serpiente..._

_Y más hubieran querido. En ese momento, vieron a una mujer corriendo por el bosque seguida por unos policías. Los dos se escondieron en unos arbustos:_

_-¡Toma ya, Koumei! ¡Son de la Central!_

_-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?_

_-Por las vestimentas. Van completamente trajeados. ¡Vamos a seguirlos!_

_Y salió corriendo detrás de ellos sin ser visto._

_-Esto no me gusta nada...-dijo antes de salir corriendo._

_Tras varios minutos siguiendo a los policías, vieron que habían perdido a la mujer y decidieron retirarse. Viendo esto, Yamato supo que los cielos le estaban dando la oportunidad ahora y siguió la búsqueda con su no tan contento compañero. _

_La noche ya había caído y, ahora, eran las tripas de Yamato las que sonaban._

_-Por no ir a "desencajar" gatitos._

_-¡Tú te callas!_

_De pronto, vio una manzana en el suelo y se lanzó a por ella:_

_-¡Hoy es mi día de suerte!_

_Pero... ¡Un cuchillo atravesó la manzana y olleron una risa malvada venir de un arbusto! Los dos policía retrocedieron y vieron salir del arbusto a una mujer manchada de sangre completamente. Sonriendo hacia ellos, cogió el cuchillo con la manzana incrustada y empezó a comérsela:_

_-Vaya, vaya... Me esperaba algo más... No a dos pollitos recién salidos del cascarón._

_-¡Cállate! ¡Si te pillamos, podremos por fin ir a la Central!_

_-Vaya... Por eso me habéis estado buscando, ¿eh? Pero todo tiene un precio...-empuñó su cuchillo mientras los policías la apuntaban con sus pistolas-Llegaréis a la Central si salís vivos de ésta._

_Y con un simple cruce de miradas, ambos policías pudieron ver sus muertes reflejadas en sus ojos. Pudieron ver cómo los despedazaba y cómo sus sangres caían al suelo. Ambos tiraron las pistolas y no podían moverse._

_-Lo que estáis sintiendo es mi instinto asesino. ¿Por qué creéis que no me han pillado aún?-reía la diabólica mujer._

_-(¡H-Hay que irse de aquí! ¡Es peligrosa!)-pensaba aterrado Yamato._

_Se giró para ver a Koumei, el cuál andaba en el mismo estado de shock._

_-K-Koumei... No puedo moverme..._

_-¿Y-Y yo sí, no?_

_-I-Incluso ahora sigues con tus sarcasmos..._

_-Corre..._

_Yamato le miró confuso. Koumei había cogido una piedra y se la lanzó a la mujer, que la esquivó ágilmente, pero hizo que desviara su mirada de los dos._

_-¡Corre! ¡Vamos!_

_Ambos corrieron desesperados por el bosque:_

_-¡Corre! ¡Nos va a matar!-gritaba Yamato._

_-¡¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea de perseguirla?!-gritó Koumei por detrás sintiendo los pasos de la mujer detrás suyo._

_-¡Yo pensé que la atraparíamos y que todo sería más fácil!-gritaba agarrándose la gorra-¡Si llegamos a atraparla, hubiéramos pasado a la historia!_

_-¡Pues ahora pasaremos a la historia como sus dos siguientes víctimas!_

_-¡Tú calla y corre!_

_En ese instante, Koumei tropezó con una rama y cayó de bruces al suelo. Yamato fue a socorrerle y le agarró del brazo:_

_-¡Vamos!_

_-¡No puedo más!_

_Pero el ruido de una rama romperse les hizo girarse para encontrarse a la mujer mirándoles burlonamente:_

_-Ya no podréis seguir huyendo-chupó el cuchillo para quitarle la sangre._

_Ambos volvieron a congelarse cuando la observaron a los ojos:_

_-¡S-Su instinto asesino es muy fuerte!-dijo Yamato mientras caía de rodillas al lado de Koumei-¡O-Oye! ¡Hay que salir de aquí volando...!_

_Pero al girarse, vio como Koumei estaba en un estado de shock sin escapatoria y no escuchaba a nada de lo que decía. La mujer empezó a andar hacia ellos apuntándoles con el cuchillo:_

_-¿Por quién empezaré? Ambos tenéis una sangre muy rica..._

_En el suelo había un poco de sangre de la rodilla de Koumei y la cogió con los dedos, chupándolos. Luego, chupó un poco el cuchillo, que contenía un poco de sangre de Yamato que le había hecho con el corte de la manzana._

_-O-Oye...-reacción Koumei-H-Hay una forma de escapar..._

_-Lo sé..._

_-No. ¡No la hay!-gritó la mujer tirándose contra Koumei y agarrándole del cuello._

_Empezó a subir el cuchillo y a apuntarle._

_-¡Déjame probar tu sangre otra vez!_

_-¡NNOOO! ¡SUÉLTALEE!_

_Se hizo el silencio en todo el bosque... Lo único que se oyó fue la sangre derramándose... ¡De la pierna de Koumei! La mujer le miró confundido ya que ella aún tenía el cuchillo sin clavar y, sorprendida, fue apartada de una patada por parte de Yamato de encima de Koumei. La mujer observó que ambos se habían clavado una navaja que llevaban en el bolsillo en la pierna. Yamato cogió barro y se lo lanzó a la cara y, ambos, sin importarles el dolor en la pierna, salieron corriendo. La mujer, tras quitarse el barro de los ojos, sonrió:_

_-(Ya veo... Han olvidado el miedo con dolor... Dañándose a ellos mismos...)¡Os juro que no moriré hasta que no pruebe otra vez vuestra sangre!_

_Aquello fue lo último que oyeron de aquella mujer diabólica..._

_Al llegar al Koban, se atrincheraron en la oficina bajo la mesa mientras intentaban quitarse las navajas._

_-Te juro que algún día te mataré, Kansuke._

_-Fue un truco que me enseñó el maestro Kai-le dijo mientras se sacaba la navaja._

_-Pues dile que esto sólo es efectivo si llevas una bolsa de sangre por si te desangras-tiró con fuerza de la navaja._

_La puerta sonó y los dos policías, ahora sin armas, miraron por debajo de la mesa para ver quién entraba:_

_-¡Mozulos, ¿qué hacéis ahí?! ¡Se me ha vuelto a encajar otro gato!_

_Y, por una vez, estuvieron felices de ver a aquella señora mayor tan pesada con los gatos. Cualquier cosa hubieran preferido que volver a reencontrarse con "La Mujer de Rojo"..._

(Cabaña, Presente)

Ryoko y Uehara se encontraban en la habitación de Sumika investigando sus cosas. Tras oír la historia, Ryoko se asombró:

-¡¿En serio ocurrió aquello?!-gritó mientras apuntaba a la maleta que ojeaba Uehara-Nunca me imaginé a los inspectores Yamato y Morofushi asustados... Tuvo que ser terrible...

-Y lo fue... ¡Pero a lo que vamos! Aquí parece que no hay ninguna peluca ni ningún cuchillo.

-¿Puede haberse apuñalado a sí misma o haberlo traído de casa?

-Si hubiera ocurrido aquello, hubieras visto una herida en su espalda cuando os habéis ido a bañar y, además, estaba hecha en un ángulo muerto para cualquier persona.

-También es verdad...

-Esto sigue sin cuadrarme... ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con el asesinato de Hakuya?-se preguntó mientras miraba la maleta.

-Puede que sí que haya alguien por ahí fuera...-apuntó con la linterna Ryoko por la ventana.

Al oír aquello, Uehara se levantó pegando un pequeño grito y alejándose de ella.

-¡Vamos, Yui, era broma!-se rio Ryoko de la cara de susto que tenía Uehara.

-¡No digas eso ni en broma! Por cierto, déjame un momento las fotos...

Ryoko sacó las fotos y se las enseñó:

-Ni siquiera esto tiene solución, Yui... Parece que fue algún macarra para meter miedo...

-Tienes razón... Basándose en "La Mujer de Rojo", hizo todo esto con cosas rojas...

De pronto, se dio cuenta que había una foto pegada con otra y las separó. En ella salía los estudiantes hace tres años junto con la difunta Satoko Imoto.

-Vaya... ¿Lleva un jersey de punto rosa?-preguntó Uehara señalando a Satoko.

-Eso parece... ¿Por?

-Porque me dijo el inspector Yamato que, cuando la encontraron, llevaba puesto un poncho rojo...

-¡¿Y cómo puede ser eso?!-gritó sorprendida Ryoko.

-Los que encontraron el cuchillo hace tres años fueron los inspectores Yamato y Morofushi mientras estaban en la academia de policías. Tras encontrar el cuchillo una semana después de huir de "La Mujer de Rojo", la encontraron en un pantano y, días más tarde, encontraron a la chica. En aquella época no paraban de discutir sobre cualquier cosa y Yamato dijo que aquella mujer no era "La Mujer de Rojo", pero el inspector Morofushi dijo que estaba seguro al 90% de que aquella mujer era "La Mujer de Rojo". Tras comprobarlo con el cordón umbilical, el inspector Morofushi miró al inspector Yamamto con cara de "te lo dije", pero Kan-chan no está muy convencido...

-Vaya... ¿Ya le llamas Kan-chan?-se rio Ryoko.

-¡N-No! ¡Sólo somos amigos de la infancia y se me pegó lo de llamarle así!

-Sí, ya...-le miró con cara burlona.

-Ojalá estuvieran aquí... Podrían dar luz a todo esto... ¿Dónde estarán?

(Sala de Juego de Panchiko)

-¡RESPÓNDEME DE UNA VEZ!-se oyó gritar a Yamato.

Se encontraban los dos dentro de aquel lugar interrogando a uno de los dependientes. Koumei observaba como Yamato cogía del pecho a aquel hombre asustado y lo interrogaba gritándole:

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta! ¡¿Tenía "La Mujer de Rojo" su cuchillo cuando se la encontró?!

-No lo sé...

-¡No me hagas perder el tiempo! ¡Tú fuiste el primer policía en ir a socorrer al empresario tras la apuñalada de aquella mujer! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que no estuviera oxidado cuando lo encontramos en un arbusto si cayó un diluvio antes de encontrarlo?!

-Vamos, Kansuke, ya lo dice la teletienda: "Hecho de un material inoxidable que aguanta hasta el paso del tiempo"-le explicó para que intentara soltar al hombre.

Pero aquello enfureció más a Yamato:

-¡ME DA IGUAL AHORA LA TELETIENDA! ¡¿Por qué no se encontró su cuchillo en su bolsillo o en su mano?! ¡¿Por qué en un arbusto?! ¡SUÉLTALO!

-T-Tenía miedo...

-¡¿Qué?!

-A-¡Aquella mujer me perseguía por el bosque y me lanzó el cuchillo!

Al oír aquello, ambos inspectores se quedaron mudos de asombro. Poco a poco, Yamato soltó al hombre:

-Estaba tan asustado que escribí mal el informe y, días más tarde, dejé la Central...-confesó el hombre llorando.

(Camino hacia la cabaña)

-¿Cómo? ¿Un error en el informe?-se oyó a Uehara por el manos libres del coche de Yamato.

-Sí. Al parecer el hombre estaba tan asustado que en vez de escribir "me lanzó el cuchillo", escribió "me atacó con el cuchillo". Días más tarde, dejó el puesto.

-¡¿Pero eso cambia muchas cosas, no?!

-Sí. Por cierto, ¿por qué no hemos podido contactar con vosotros?

-Al parecer, ha habido un corte de conexión y sólo nos pueden llamar de fuera. Por cierto, tenemos un caso aquí de asesinato.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí. Hemos encontrado el cuerpo de un estudiante en la bañera, rodeado de tomates. Lo más extraño es que antes no estaban ahí los tomates.

-Pues magia no ha sido...

-Lo sé, pero ya hemos resuelto el truco y nos falta dar con el asesino. Lo que nos preocupa más ahora es que a una estudiante la ha atacado una mujer con un cuchillo mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Y está muerta?!

-No... Creemos que puede ser "La Mujer de Rojo". ¿Qué decís vosotros?

Ambos inspectores se miraron.

-¡Lo que debéis hacer es salir de ahí, Uehara!-gritó Yamato.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Idiota! ¡Porque por el bosque...!

Un ruido que nunca quiso oír se oyó en el coche: la comunicación se había cortado.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?!

-Visto lo visto, tendremos que intervenir.

-¡Esto me escama mucho, Koumei!

-¿Lo de la mujer?

-Eso y... ¡¿Qué hace un puñetero niño en la parte de atrás?!

Hiroto se levantó al oír aquello:

-Soy su discípulo, ¿verdad, maestro?

-Se me ha pegado-suspiró Koumei.

-¡El niño se queda en el coche, porque como se den cuenta que llevamos un niño, nos echan seguro!

-Sí, sí...

-Zanjado lo del niño, ¿qué opinas de todo esto? ¿De la mujer y del asesinato?

-Sólo hay una cosa que es clara para los dos, ¿no?

Ambos inspectores sonrieron:

-Que los fantasmas...

-...¡No existen!

Y tras decir esto, un rayo dio el inicio de la tormenta e iluminó la cabaña donde se encontraban los estudiantes y los policías, dejándose ver a sus alrededores a una mujer sujetando un cuchillo y sonriendo...

_-¡¿Es verdad que los fantasmas no existen?! ¡Próximo capítulo: la resolución!-_

**AQUÍ ESTÁ EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE CASO! ME HA SALIDO UN POCO LARGO Y PENSABA DIVIDIRLO EN DOS CAPÍTULOS, PERO LO HE DEJADO AL FINAL ASÍ... LO DICHO: PRÓXIMA SEMANA, EL FINAL :( YA ANDO PENSANDO EL PRÓXIMO CASO... ;)**

**IDEAS PARA EL PRÓXIMO CASO, OPINIÓN, COMENTARIO... ¡TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO!**

**¡ARRIBA EL TRÍO DE NAGANO!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tragedia Roja

_**CAPÍTULO 5: TRAGEDIA ROJA**_

_-Una intensa tormenta limpia de sangre todos los asesinatos para destapar una tragedia acontecida hace tres años...-_

(Cabaña, Comedor)

Los tres sospechosos, Takuto y Yasuke se encontraban sentados en la mesa esperando a que aparecieran las dos detectives con alguna pista.

-Bueno... Pues... Podemos empezar a interrogarles, ¿no?-preguntó tímidamente Yasuke.

-Buena idea, colega. Empecemos por el "don musculitos".

Ninda miró mal a aquel detective, aunque no entendía a qué venía aquel mote, sinedo Takuto y Yasuke los únicos que entendían lo del mote.

-Después de comer, usted fue a por bebidas a un super que hay a un kilómetro, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Pudo volver antes de lo previsto, golpear a Hakuya y ahogarlo en la bañera antes de que Sumika y Ryoko se metieran en el baño.

-¿Y los tomates?-preguntó Yasuke.

-Obviamente, los tomates los compró en el super-dijo con superioridad Takuto.

-¡Un momento! ¡¿Es que no recuerdas que vine contigo y con la detective del moño?! ¡Además, sólo llevaba las bebidas dentro de la bolsa, no cinco bolsas de tomates!

-También es verdad... Entonces ha sido usted, Tamami.

-¡¿Yo?!

-Sí. Ha hecho que estaba en la cocina y, cuando nadie la ha visto, ha subido y ha golpeado a Hakuya. Ha cogido unos tomates de la nevera y los ha metido en la bañera.

-¡Yo no he podido ser, detective! ¡Ese compañero suyo y la otra detective me preguntaron que si podían ayudarme y yo les respondí que no desde la cocina! ¿Verdad?

-Es verdad, Takuto. No la hubiera dado tiempo a subir y a bajar. Además, la hubiéramos visto.

-Sí, ya... Entonces fue usted, Sumika. Mientras limpiaba la segunda planta, atacó a Hakuya. Los tomates los tendría escondidos en alguna habitación.

-Eso es imposible, Takuto. Ryoko y yo escuchamos cómo pasaba el aspirador.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Se oía cómo pegaba golpes a los muebles con él.

-Eso quiere decir que nunca dejó de limpiar... Todos tienen una coartada muy sólida...

-¡¿Y si ha sido quien me atacó?!-gritó Sumika-¡Puede haber sido "La Mujer de Rojo"!

-Aún no está afirmado-intentaba calmarla Takuto-. Pero, ahora mismo, Ryoko y Uehara están buscando alguna prueba de este crimen y, si la encunetran, sabremos quién ha sido.

-O no...-se oyó por detrás de ellos.

Ambas detectives entraron algo apenadas en el comedor.

-Nada... No hay nada...-dijo apenada Ryoko.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Sí, aunque hemos conseguido hablar con los inspectores Yamato y Morofushi. Nos han intentado alertar sobre algo, pero se ha cortado la señal-enseñó su móvil Uehara-¿Les has tomado declaración?

-Sí. Ninda se ha encontrado con nosotros, así que es imposible que lo hiciera. Tamami habló con Ryoko y Yasuke desde la cocina, que está en la otra punta de la cabaña, además de en la planta de abajo, así que queda descartada porque la hubieran visto subir. Y Sumika estuvo todo el rato limpiando la parte de arriba por los golpes que daba a los muebles.

-¿Golpes? ¿Sólo por eso?

-¡Hombre! Cuando no llegas a algún sitio, se suele golpear sin querer los muebles, ¿no?-preguntó Sumika.

-Todos tenemos una coartada tan dura como el bate de Ninda, que no se rompe con ningún golpe-afirmó Tamami.

-(Bate... Golpe...)-se quedó pensativa Uehara con aquella comparación.

-¿Cómo lo harán los inspectores para dar con el asesino?-preguntó Ryoko cruzando los brazos-Parecen brujos que descubren cualquier cosa...

En ese momento, la cara de Uehara se volvió con una expresión de sorpresa y empezó a sonreír.

-(Vaya... Con que era eso...)

-¡¿Lo has descubierto?!-gritó Ryoko.

Uehara miró a todos, que se encontraban mirándola confundidos.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-¡Porque has puesto la misma cara que pone los inspectores al descubrir la verdad!-gritó entusiasmado Yasuke.

-Bueno, de lo que me he dado cuenta es de que el inspector Morofushi tenía razón... En este mundo no existen ni los fantasmas ni las brujas. Lo que tenemos aquí es un asesino de carne y hueso y que se encuentra en esta misma habitación.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la detective, incluidos los propios detectives.

-Debo reconocer que nos fue más fácil dar con el truco que con el propio asesino, ya que nos confundió el ataque a la señora Sumika. Pero empecemos por el principio... Por el truco, que ha sido lo más fácil de descubrir.

Uehara miró sonriendo a sus compañeros, los cuales le devolvieron la sonrisa tras quitarse la cara de sorpresa.

-En efecto-empezó Ryoko-, el truco que ha usado el asesino lo puede descubrir hasta un niño que ha estudiado ciencias en el colegio.

-Los procedimientos que hizo el asesino-se levantó de la silla Takuto junto con Yasuke-fueron los siguientes.

-Mientras Hakuya limpiaba el baño, se acercó por detrás con una pesa y le golpeó en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente y, acto seguido, lo ahogó en la bañera hundiéndolo con las pesas hasta el fondo-explicó Yasuke.

-Los tomates que aparecieron poco después también estaban en la bañera, pero estaban al fondo. Cuando metí la mano para probar la temperatura, el cuerpo y los tomates ya estaban en el fondo de la bañera-prosiguió Ryoko.

-Eso quiere decir que el asesino ya tenía preparado el truco con el que iba a matar a Hakuya. Los tomates ya estaban en la bañera antes de que llegaseis. Alguien de vosotros tres se adelantó y lo preparó todo.

-Sólo quedaba matar a Hakuya y hacerle aparecer en la bañera.

-Por supuesto, cuando Yasuke y yo vimos la bañera, no había nada en la superficie, sino que estaba todo en el fondo. Con esto, el asesino conseguía una coartada muy sólida dejando sólo de tiempo el tiempo que tardamos en cambiarnos Sumika y yo para bañarnos.

-¡A ver que me aclare!-saltó de su sitio Ninda-¡¿Nos estáis diciendo que, por arte de magia, Hakuya subió a la superficie con los tomates?!

-En este mundo no existe la magia, señor Ninda-puso una jarra Uehara encima de la mesa llena de agua-. Son meros trucos que engañan a los sentidos. Y yo os voy a enseñar el "truco de magia" que utilizó el asesino con esto.

Y de su bolsillo se sacó un salero.

-¿Sal?-preguntó Sumika algo confusa.

-Sí. Si metemos el tomate maduro en la jarra llena de agua, vemos que cae al fondo, ¿no?-explicaba Uehara mientras lo hacía-Ahora, echaré un poco de sal en el agua y...

De pronto, el tomate empezó a subir a la superficie ante la sorpresa de los sospechosos.

-Aquí tenéis el "truco de magia". El agua se vuelve más densa que el tomate cuando aplicas sal y, por eso, el tomate flota. Lo mismo pasa con el Mar Muerto: por su gran salinidad, un ser humano puede flotar en él.

-¡¿Pero no sería muy raro ver a alguien con un salero en un cuarto de baño?!

-Sí, pero... ¿Y si fuera otro tipo de sal que sólo se usa en el baño?

Todos los sospechosos se quedaron sin habla y Ninda se sentó en su sitio.

-En efecto, hablamos de las sales de baño. Y sólo hubo una persona que pudo echarlas... ¡Fue usted, Sumika Kawana, quien mató a Hakuya!

Tamami y Ninda miraron horrorizados a Sumika.

-P-pero eso es imposible...-dijo asustada Tamami-Ella estuvo todo el tiempo pasando el aspirador.

-Ese truco se puede hacer si mantienes todo el tiempo el aspirador en marcha, un bate, un ventilador y una cartulina-sonrió Ryoko.

-Cuando miramos el bate, nos dimos cuenta que tenía algo pegajoso. Era un trozo de pegamento que sujetaba la cartulina. Después de pegar la cartulina al bate, lo colgó de una cuerda y, a modo de velero, el bate se deslizó gracias al aire del ventilador hacia la columna, donde chocaría. Gracias al cambio de dirección, el bate no estaría chocando todo el rato y no resultaría sospechoso.

-Además, me extrañó mucho algo que los demás pasaron por alto-prosiguió Ryoko-. Soy conocida en la Central como una policía muy pesada, lo sé, pero también soy conocida como alguien que no necesita una cámara de fotos para acordarse de la escena del crimen. Tengo una memoria fotográfica infalible y, cuando me diste las fotos nada más llegar, tenías las mangas largas y ahora las tienes remangadas. Puedo apostar que es porque se te han manchado de la sangre de Hakuya.

-Si las comprobamos con el reactivo luminol, seguro que dará positivo-concluyó Uehara.

-¡¿Y qué hay de la mujer que vieron esos dos policías?! ¡¿No pudo ser ella?!

-La verdad es que estábamos tan asustados que el miedo nos nublaba la razón-se rascó la cabeza Takuto algo sonrojado-, pero hubo algo que me extrañó nada más llegar. Tal y como ha dicho Ryoko, se me conoce en la Central como el policía más pesado, pero tengo muy buena cabeza para guardar conversaciones y datos sin ayuda de una grabadora o libreta-explicó mientras se señalaba la cabeza-. Cuando nos presentamos, fuiste la única en saber que nosotros éramos los policías. Nos fuiste a dar las fotos a nosotros directamente mientras que tus compañeros no sabían que nosotros éramos los policías.

-Es decir, que la persona que vimos detrás del árbol no era otra que Sumika, que nos andaba espiando para calcular sus posibilidades de que no la pilláramos. Iba con un abrigo rojo para que no sospecháramos de alguno de vosotros, pero seguro que si buscamos en el bosque, encontraremos el abrigo.

-Creo que no hace falta preguntarlo, pero... ¿Por qué le has matado?

-Ese imbécil ya era un asesino de por sí...-empezó a enfadarse Sumika-Mató a la mejor amiga que se puede tener...

-¡¿No me digas que tiene que ver con Satoko?!

-Sí... Cuando los policías encontraron el cuerpo de Satoko, ella llevaba un poncho rojo cuando vino con nosotros con un jersey de punto rosa. Me extrañó mucho y decidí indagar un poco más. Hoy, cuando Hakuya saltó diciendo que "La Mujer de Rojo" estaba muerta con total seguridad, empecé a sospechar que él sabía algo que nosotros no sabíamos. Le pregunté y me lo contó todo: ¡Todo había sido un truco para hacernos pasar miedo! ¡Satoko nunca vio a la mujer esa! ¡Se disfrazó con ayuda de Hakuya para asustarnos, pero con tan mala suerte de caer a un pantano donde no se hacía pie! Mientras me lo contaba, Hakuya me dijo llorando que fue idea suya... ¡Así que decidí matarlo de la misma forma que él la mató a ella: ahogándole entre el color rojo! Tal y como habéis dicho, el truco ha sido el mismo...

-Tendrá que acompañarnos a la Central, señorita-le dijo Takuto.

-¡Un momento! ¡¿Y quién es la mujer que atacó a Sumika?!

-¿No fuiste tú, Ninda? Pensé que descubriste el truco y me atacaste...

-¡No puedo! ¡Yo no tengo el cuerpo de una mujer!

-¿Y tú, Tamami?

-Lleno de policías, no se me hubiera ni ocurrido.

-Entonces...

Todos se sorprendieron:

-¿Quién era esa mujer?-dijeron todos al unísono asustados.

-Es alguien que nunca estuvo involucrado con vosotros...

-Y que se encuentra ahora mismo ahí fuera...-concluyó Uehara.

En ese mismo instante, un rayo cayó al lado de la cabaña y la luz hizo que la sombra de una mujer con un cuchillo de carnicero apareciera en la ventana ante las miradas atónicas de los presentes. Con un golpe seco, rompió el cristal y abrió la ventana, apagando las velas y dejando a todo el mundo a oscuras. Con un ágil movimiento, entró en la sala y se lanzó llorando a por Sumika. Ya estaba blandiendo su cuchillo cuando... ¡Una barra de hierro la detuvo en seco! ¡Era la muleta del inspector Yamato, que se encontraba sujetándose a la mesa mientras paraba a la mujer!

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Ella no es "La Mujer de Rojo"!-le gritó el inspector Yamato-¡"La Mujer de Rojo" murió hace tres años! ¡Basta ya de usar la venganza en nombre de la justicia!

-¡Kan-chan, menos mal!

-Lo hicisteis bien. Habéis resultado ser más listos de lo que pensábamos. Incluso ya habíamos hecho una porra diciendo que no lo íbais a resolver antes de llegar. ¡Buen trabajo!

Los cuatro policías sonrieron, intentando olvidar lo de la porra por inútiles. Pero, en un despiste, la mujer tiró al inspector Yamato al suelo y se lanzó a por la primera silueta que viera en la oscuridad.

-¡No, espera, esa no es...!-gritó el inspector Yamato.

Uehara vio como una sombra se dirigía a ella con mucha velocidad y se quedó petrificada.

-¡Quítate, Uehara!

Pero demasiado tarde... En la sala se oyó como caía la sangre. Todos se quedaron inmóviles y, como pudo, Takuto encendió las velas para iluminar una imagen que nadie se hubiera imaginado... ¡El inspector Morofushi había protegido a la detective Uehara, recibiendo él la apuñalada! La mujer, dándose cuenta de su error, sacó el cuchillo y lo lanzó al suelo asustada.

-Ya... Déjelo ya, por favor...-dijo Koumei mientras se agarraba la herida-Parte de la culpa es nuestra por no solucionar las cosas a su debido tiempo... Nunca es tarde para reparar los daños causados... Esta noche se cierra por completo este caso y ya podrá dormir en paz... No ataque a nadie más, por favor... Nosotros también hemos sido víctimas de "La Mujer de Rojo" como usted, señora Shinobu Kagawa...

La señora cayó al suelo llorando ante toda la multitud congregada en aquella cabaña. Hiroto, algo tímido, se acercó a ella y puso su mano en el hombro de la señora.

-Es verdad. Nadie puede retroceder y volver a comenzar, pero todos podemos empezar ahora y construir un nuevo final-sonrió con la sonrisa característica de un niño-. ¿A que sí, maestro?

-¿Maestro?-miraron los cuatro policías a Koumei.

-Es una larga historia...

-¡¿No te habíamos dicho que no salieras del coche, niño?!-agarró del brazo Yamato a Hiroto.

-Yo sigo a mi maestro-le ignoró.

Y con aquella escena daba por finalizado aquel caso... La sonrisa de un niño que ocultaba las lágrimas de dos personas que escogieron un camino erróneo para llegar a sus finales ansiados...

(Fuera)

-¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿SU AMANTE?!-chillaron al unísono Ryoko, Takuto y Yasuke.

-Sí... Al parecer, Shinobu Kagawa era la amante del empresario que mato "La Mujer de Rojo". Buscó vengarse de ella durante tres años escondiéndose en este bosque. Cuando vio a Sumika con el abrigo rojo y espiándonos, seguramente se pensó que era "La Mujer de Rojo".

-Por eso se lanzó a por ella...

-Sí. Aunque hay algo que me extraña aún...

-¿Es lo que les has contado a los inspectores?

-Sí... No hubiéramos resuelto el caso sin aquel comentario de Tamami sobre que la coartada era tan fuerte como el bate de béisbol...

Tras meter a los sospechosos en el coche patrulla, que más tarde vino con una ambulancia, Yamato se acercó a esta última para enterarse del estado de Koumei.

-¿Qué tal?

-Todo bien. No ha pillado ninguna vena ni arteria principal, así que no corre peligro. Pero le llevaremos al hospital para coserle-le informó un médico, mientras que Koumei se abrochaba la camisa para esconder la venda que llevaba en el pecho.

-No hay quien te mate, ¿eh?-le preguntó picado Yamato.

-No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, Kansuke. Y a ver si la próxima vez proteges mejor a tu mujer.

-¡¿Qué?!

Completamente sonrojado, le pegó un puñetazo en la herida.

-¡No digas eso ni en broma!

-Creo que se me ha salido el estómago...-se agarraba con mucho dolor el pecho.

Otro coche patrulla llegó al lugar de los hechos sorprendiendo al inspector Yamato a los cuatros detectives.

-¿Más coches patrulla?

-¿A qué viene esto? Sólo para dos delincuentes...

El niño se acercó a ambos inspectores algo asustado:

-Esto... Hemos capturado a dos mujeres... Pero... Ninguna es la que mató a mi familia...

Yamato se sorprendió y miró a Koumei:

-¿Esto es cosa tuya?

-Sí... Quien mató a la familia de Hiroto era alguien con mucha práctica en eso de matar... Se podría decir que fue otra "Mujer de Rojo"...

-¡¿No me digas que está viva?!

-No... "La Mujer de Rojo" que mató a la familia de Hiroto era zurda, cuando la verdadera es diestra, pero... Piénsalo bien, Kansuke, ¿la que nos persiguió era también zurda, no?

-¿Hay...2?

-Sí... Porque ambas son gemelas. Aunque la verdadera murió en el pantano, su hermana, la que nos persiguió, sigue viva...

-Muy bien dicho, polluelo...-se oyó detrás de unos árboles.

Todos los policías miraron asustados hacia el bosque y, una mujer con un cuchillo y cara de loca, se puso delante de ellos. Yamato y Koumei se pusieron a la cabecera de los policías. Hiroto se agarró a la espalda de Koumei temblando:

-E-Es ella...

-Habéis crecido mucho, pequeñines. Tres años es mucho... Nunca he dejado de recordar vuestras caras de pánico...

Y, con su típica mirada diabólica, congeló a todos los presentes.

-Maldita sea... Otra vez...-gruñó Yamato-¡Otra vez estamos temblando!

-¡Y por fin conseguiré vuestra sangre!-y se lanzó a por ellos.

-Toda tuya, Kansuke...

-Por quién...-empezó a balbucear Yamato-¡¿Por quién nos has tomado?!

Y con un rápido movimiento de muleta, la quitó el cuchillo y la tiró al suelo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Koumei le puso la pistola en la cabeza:

-Deja de pensar que la gente no madura. El miedo hace madurar a la gente. Ya no somos los mismos de hace tres años.

-¡Ahora somos dos inspectores de la Jefatura de Nagano!

Con aquella emboscada, la mujer decidió rendirse ya que, sin su más preciado juguete, ahora en manos de los forenses, ya no podía hacer nada...

-¡Es verdad!-saltó Hiroto-¡El miedo nos hace madurar! ¡Ya no te tengo miedo!

-Vaya... Habéis enseñado bien a ese crío...-decía la mujer riéndose mientras se la llevaban a un coche patrulla-Es una pena que me detuviera ese maldito asesino me detuviera.

-¡¿Qué asesino?!-gritó Yamato asustado.

-Ese que se esconde bajo la oscuridad de la noche...

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que oyeron de aquella mujer horrenda tras llevársela a la Central... Yamato se giró para hablar con Koumei.

-Oye... ¿Tú crees que hablaba de...?

Pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba y, también, que uno de los sospechosos faltaba...

(Cabaña)

Tamami se encontraba metiendo sus cosas en las maletas para irse, cuando irrumpió en la habitación Koumei:

-¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita?

-No, gracias. Está herido. Además, ya lo tengo todo.

-Fuiste muy lista.

-¿Por?

-Dijiste aquella frase para ayudar a Uehara a que diera con el asesino-la miró directamente-¿Ya te cansabas de estar disfrazado de mujer?

Tamami dejó de empaquetar las cosas y empezó a reírse.

-Veo que el crío hizo bien su trabajo entregándote mi carta-dijo con voz masculina.

-Sí... Esta partida ha sido muy aburrida... ¿No crees tú lo mismo, Jirochi Kiddo?

Y con un tirón seco, se sacó el disfraz de mujer y dejó a la luz sus vestimentas negras.

-Jirochi Kiddo, alias "El Jack el Destripador del siglo XXI". Buscado por la Interpol y la policía desde antaño. ¿A cuántas personas les has robado la vida con tus viles crímenes?

-No tantas como piensas tú, mi querido As de Picas. Fíjate que siempre quise que los detectives como Augusto Dupin sólo existieran en las novelas, pero apareciste tú y me fastidias cada dos por tres mis crímenes.

-Ese es mi trabajo-dijo con voz rotunda Koumei.

-Vamos, no te pongas así. Os he ayudado en éste. Ya sabes que soy muy celoso y no me gusta que haya alguien más que haga lo mismo que yo.

-Tienes razón. Por esta vez, te dejo marchar. No me encuentro en óptimas condiciones de atraparte. Pero, te juro, que algún día haré que pagues por todos tus crímenes.

-Ese día ya llegará, As de Picas, ya llegará... Pagaré por todos mis crímenes...-dijo sin darle importancia-Sobre todo el de tu tía cuando nos conocimos...

-Sí. Yo tenía 13 años y había tormenta como hoy... No pude hacer nada...

-Ese día encontré un digno rival... La policía ya dejó de aburrirme tanto cuando tú apareciste. Siempre he soñado el día en que te mate: a ti y a sea persona. ¡Por cierto, dale recuerdos de mi parte a esa persona!

-Vete a la mierda...

Por las escaleras se empezaron a oír pasos de una muleta.

-Bueno, me voy, que viene tu amigo el cojo y no le gusta mucho verme. Adiós. Ya nos encontraremos antes de que caiga el telón en esta maldita prefectura...

-¡Koumei!-entró Yamato rápido.

Pero Kiddo ya se había ido. Yamato se acercó a Koumei, que miraba algo mosqueado la ventana.

-¿Era él, no?

-Sí. Déjalo estar...

Y se marchó de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Yamato... Con estos reencuentros, terminó aquel sangriento caso... El caso de "La Mujer de Rojo"...

(A la mañana siguiente, Central)

-¡Toma ya! ¡¿Habéis leído la prensa?!-iba gritando por el pasillo Ryoko-"El caso de "La Mujer de Rojo" cerrado por unos valerosos policías. ¡En todas las narices, Usigome!

-¿Y qué pasó al final, Kan-chan? ¿Dónde estaba Tamami?

-En el desván, tal y como dejó en la nota. Se intercambió con ella en la cocina. No tiene ni un rasguño.

-¿Y el niño?-preguntó Yasuke.

-¡Aquí!-saltó Hiroto en medio de los policías.

-¡¿Y este niño, Koumei?!

-He decidido que el Estado no intervenga en él y me haré cargo de él. A partir de hoy, Hiroto, tú serás mis ojos y mis oídos por las calles de Nagano.

-¡Sí, maestro! ¡Quiero seguir madurando al lado suyo!

-Sí, sí... Pero conmigo no vives. Vivirás en un piso que tengo para ti.

-¡A la orden!

Entraron en una sala donde Shikatsuno hablaba con unos pocos periodistas:

-¿Alguna vez vio el fracaso en este caso?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo siempre creí en mis hombres! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Todos los policías se pegaron una palmada en la cara.

-¿Será posible...?-gruñó Yamato.

-Déjale, Kansuke, hay personas que nunca cambian ni a base de miedo...

_-¡Creer que es posible algo es más importante que saber cómo hacerlo! ¡Caso Cerrado! ¡Próxima historia: nuevo caso!-_

_**ARCHIVO DE PERSONAJES:**_

Kansuke Yamato:

35 años. Inspector de la Jefatura de Nagano. Hace un año, le cayó una avalancha encima y perdió un ojo y la movilidad de una pierna y, por eso, debe siempre moverse con muleta. A pesar de su reducida capacidad física, su mente brillante y su máxima voluntad le han llevado a lo más alto de la Central. Su subordinada es Yui Uehara, de la que está secretamente enamorada, un secreto a voces para su rival Taka'aki Morofushi, con el que no ha conseguido compaginar todavía y que tiene ganas de ganarle... ¿Conseguirá todo lo que anhela este inspector o sólo se quedarán en sueños?

**_PUES AQUÍ ESTÁ EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO CON LA RESOLUCIÓN... ME LO HE PASADO MUY BIEN ESCRIBIÉNDOLO Y ESPERO QUE EL LECTOR SE LO HAYA PASADO IGUAL DE BIEN QUE YO :3 EL PRÓXIMO CASO TARDARÉ EN SUBIRLE, YA QUE NECESITO IDEAS Y NO LAS TENGO XD POR FAVOR, SI ALGUIEN PUEDE DARME ALGUNA IDEA, QUE ME LA DE! (SÓLO SI QUIEREN, CLARO) TAMBIÉN COMENTADME UN POCO QUE OS HA PARECIDO EL CASO PARA INTENTAR MEJORAR LOS DEMÁS QUE VAYA HACIENDO. SERÍA DE MUY BUENA AYUDA! :D_**

**_¡TODO COMENTARIO ES Y SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO!_**

**_¡AÚPA EL TRÍO DE NAGANO!_**

**_Greykushiro :)_**


End file.
